Year For Family
by lowri
Summary: Robert deValicourt finds out about a young man poking into his affairs who claims to be a relative. Is it true?


Jeffery Valicourt's hand smoothed out the crinkled page in the

Disclaimer:The Highlander universe belongs to Panzer/Davis and I would like to thank them profusely for bringing all the characters alive for me. I write this and all my stories for fun, not profit. Honest, I don't make a dime. The characters that I've borrowed this time are Duncan MacLeod, Joe Dawson, Robert and Gina de Valicourt, Amanda Darrieux, and a brief mention of Nicholas Ward. Marjorie and Jeffery Valicourt (no de), and Stephan Wetzlau are from my imagination. 

The story takes place in the fifth season while Duncan is living in Paris, after Forgive Us Our Trespasses, but before Archangel. The other thing I have to mention is that Robert's timeline is different than what's recorded on the new Watcher CD. I had already written it when it was released, so I guess it makes this story an alternate universe one.

Next I would like to thank my beta readers. Sheri Fulton (Highlandlass) and Maxine Mayer read the first draft and helped point out plot faults and missing scenes. Cindy Combs (my Sentinel sidekick who's recently been re-recruited into the Highlander universe) read the rewrite and pointed out even more mistakes and gaps. Last but not least, Lisa Hughes. She read my next to and final draft and made it considerably smoother. I owe her for spending so much of her personal time teaching me how to write. This story contains my reoccurring theme of Watcher/Immortal relationships, but is a little lighter than some of my previous stories. Hope you all enjoy it. Comments, please, to: lwright3@rochester.rr.com

****

The Year For Family 

By Lori Wright

****

Prologue

Jeffery Valicourt walked into the sanctuary of the dark church. There was no illumination, except for the sunlight, which had been filtered through the stained-glass windows. The quaint little village had been around for centuries and the church seemed to reflect every one of those years. As his eyes became accustomed to the lack of light, he noticed a very old priest slowly making his way towards him. Maybe here, he'd luck out.

"Puis-je vous etre utile?"

Jeffery shook his head. "I'm American."

"Sorry. Do you need some help?"

"I'm looking for some historical information on Geoffrey de Valicourt. I understand he was born around here."

The old man nodded. "I have a back room with books." The priest led him down the side aisle. "Researching your family?"

"No," Jeffery blushed. Was lying in church a sin? He didn't want anyone to know what he was doing. Previous to this he had found some very confusing information. Most of it concerned the current de Valicourt and he believed anonymity was the best course of action.

The old man opened the door to a very small room. Then he pulled a chair over and stood on it. In a cubby above the pillar, which Jeffery thought held up the entire room, the priest brought out two books covered in dust. He carefully stepped off the chair and blew on the books. Dust flew everywhere.

"These might have what you are looking for. I am not familiar with the de Valicourt family history, but these books start in the 1600's and end in the 1800's. They only contain the country gentry and some from the aristocracy."

Jeffery walked over and looked over the man's shoulders. The first book had a dark brown cover, with no markings. The book was opened and inside was a listing of births, deaths and marriages.

"Here," pointed out the priest, "Henri de Valicourt born September 12, 1645." He handed the book to Jeffery. "Call me if you need my help again."

Jeffery nodded absently; focused totally on the book. He took out his notebook and began copying down the information as he read it.

Jeffery silently read the next important entry. "Henri de Valicourt married Veronique de Valois June 23, 1667."

Several lines down were the entries, issue:Geoffrey de Valicourt born April 29, 1668. His hand started shaking with excitement. Finally a mention of Geoffrey.

It went on to detail the other siblings. Marie de Valicourt born January 30-died February 1, 1669; Margaret de Valicourt born December 14, 1670; and then in letters of to the side, Veronique de Valicourt died-December 19, 1670.

Several lines later came the entry Robert de Valicourt married Lady Angelina, October 23, 1696.

That was it. It didn't state when Robert was born, but the entry implied that he was brother to Geoffrey and Margaret. Was Robert a cousin? An uncle? Where did he come from? This was the earliest mention of a Robert and, was it just a coincidence that it was paired with Angelina? Robert de Valicourt kept popping up in every book he had found to date. He had recently found a marriage date of a certain Robert and Angelina in 1896. Wait, didn't this one say 1696? They were all the same date, except they were two hundred years apart. Another strange twist. How many Robert's were there?

Dutifully Jeffery copied it all into his notebook. He perused the book some more and then he found it. Geoffrey de Valicourt married Anne de Vere May 1, 1690. He turned more pages but he couldn't find any other entries. The second dusty book was still sitting there so he opened this up. It was a ledger of church finances. He went through the columns but nothing mentioned the word de Valicourt. Next he tried de Vere. Several entries were made under that name. His eyes started to water. Using his sleeve, he wiped his arm across his face, rubbing the water from his eyes. The clock said four o'clock. That was enough for today. He closed the book and got up from the chair. With a last look at the book, he gathered his notes and bade good-bye to the priest.

Slowly he made his way back to the little Inn he was staying at. Once in his room he took out his notebook and retrieved the tube from the closet. It contained a three by two foot rolled paper, which he took out and spread upon the floor. Glancing back and forth between the large paper and his notes, he added the new names to the growing family tree he was constructing. Slowly he was discovering all his ancestors. It was taking a great deal amount of time, but the research was worth it. The only puzzle was the way he kept finding the names Robert and Angelina. Always together, and they appeared every generation. They never had any kids, yet always managed to keep the estate in the family when many other families had lost theirs to the crown, Napoleon, Hitler or even taxes. All the Roberts ended up marrying women named Angelina. Did this mean he was going to marry someone named Anne? He carefully rolled up his flow chart of family members and put it away.

He walked over to his bed and laid down. Closing his eyes he still saw the musty books with scribbled entries. This little vacation was turning into an obsessive quest. It was purely by accident that he saw a picture of the Chateau de Valicourt in a book and decided to go visit it. Instead of visiting something grand like Marseilles, he was stuck in this little village researching an aristocratic family who he may be related to. Considering his passion for history, which led him to a career in historical preservation, he figured it wasn't far off that he'd become fascinated when he found out that his name was part of the French aristocracy. He didn't really believe he was related, but his research was certainly pointing in that direction. If only he could understand the mystery surrounding this Robert de Valicourt.

After dinner he took a walk toward the estate again. With any luck he wouldn't run into Stephan again. That man was enough to frighten the ghosts away. Their first encounter, two days ago left Jeffery trembling in both fury and frustration. The man had held a gun to him and told him that if he returned the gendarmes would be called. Jeffery left, feeling that French civility was non-existent. Once his anger had cooled he decided to go back, but very carefully this time. He bought a pair of binoculars and sturdy shoes. He was determined to get a look at the grounds. This house was probably a part of his heritage and he wanted to see it.

Slipping in the back way, he crawled over the stone fence and sat looking over the meadows. There was nothing else to call it. Soft hills covered in rich grass and wild flowers. The house could just barely be seen on the horizon. He stood up once more and started walking. To the east was the beginning of a forest. He headed in that direction, keeping the setting sun at his back. Bird song and crickets were the only sounds in the air. It was so peaceful. It took him almost a half an hour to get to the trees.

Then he heard a noise. It was a clanging. He slowly crept towards it with his curiosity surpassing his better judgement. Movement. He stood behind a large oak tree and peered around it. Two men were fighting with swords. Why would grown men fence outside instead of in a gym or something? He continued to watch, fascinated with the spectacle. Then a sword came down and slashed the gut of one of the men. The shirt ripped and blood poured out. Jeffery gasped. This wasn't fencing; this was the real thing.

The injured man overreached himself in a desperate move and the other lopped off his hand, his sword hand. Jeffery saw the other uninjured man stand straight and then he calmly cut off the other man's head. Then all hell broke loose. Lightning sprung from the decapitated man. Jeffery started as he felt the touch of a hand on his shoulder. When he turned around, someone slugged him in the face. He saw stars and slumped to the ground. Then he knew no more.

The first thing he noticed was that he was back in his room at the Inn. His clothes were clean, his shoes off on the side of the bed. Someone had gone to considerable trouble to make everything seem like it had been a dream. But he knew in his heart that it hadn't been. The clock said four-sixteen. He had been unconscious for a long time. He lay back down and tried to sort everything out in his mind. Who was the guy who had cut off his opponent's head? He had gotten only one clear look, but it was enough to be able to identify the man if he saw him again. Getting out of bed he went to retrieve some aspirin. His head was splitting. After swallowing the pills, he returned to bed and went to sleep.

The next morning he went down to breakfast. Three people independently asked him if he'd had a good night's sleep. One said that *he* had told them he was going to have an early night because he was tired. Another said that he had missed the backgammon tournament they'd had. A third said that she had gone up to give him towels at eight and found him sleeping like a baby. Was this a conspiracy? He laughed and didn't say anything about his experiences. They all acted like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Shit, a man cut off another man's head and lightning flew out of the exposed neck. The sight had imprinted itself on his brain cells. It wasn't something he'd forget in a hurry.

After eating he left the Inn and went back to the church. As he was walking down the street, he ran into the priest. The old man told him that he had meetings all day and couldn't show him the books. As they were talking Jeffery saw the man from the previous night. He was walking with a woman.

"Who's that?"

"Lord Robert de Valicourt."

Jeffery felt himself pale. This murderer was his relative. Any notion of trying to meet him flew out the window. He thanked the priest and returned to the Inn. He paid the bill with cash, thankful now that he hadn't used his real name. It had turned out to be a very wise decision. With his bill paid, he loaded his rented car and drove out of town. In the back of his mind he knew he was running, but he didn't care. The de Valicourt name had become something to fear. Never would he feel pride in his blood. It was tainted.

It wasn't until he unlocked the door to his house in Georgetown that he started to relax. Tomorrow he would return to his job at the Smithsonian and live his boring life as usual. He'd learned his lesson. Nothing could ever persuade him to return to France.

****

Part I

Chapter One

Robert de Valicourt slowly opened his eyes. He stretched, accidentally hitting his wife's head with his elbow.

"Good morning to you to Robert."

"Sorry love."

She turned over, hiking the covers up around her shoulders, ignoring him. With a lazy smile, he slid up next to her. Placing his arm around her, he buried his nose in her long dark hair. Then he gave her neck tiny kisses, sending shivers down her back.

"You're not going to let me go back to sleep are you?"

"Why waste a perfectly good morning by sleeping it away."

She turned around, and he captured her mouth, all teasing gone.

A knocking at the door interrupted them. "What do you want?" Robert barked.

"I'm sorry to disturb you sir, but a, um, a woman is downstairs wanting to have a word with you."

"A woman?" his wife, Gina growled in his ear.

"Stephan, did she say what she wanted?"

"Claims to be related to you sir."

Robert and Gina exchanged amused looks. Since they were both immortal and incapable of having children or being children of another mortal, the idea of someone claiming to be related, amused them.

"Tell the lady, we'll be right down," Gina called to their butler.

As he turned from their door, Robert heard him mutter, "She isn't a Lady."

Gina giggled into Robert's chest, tickling him. "Come on woman, out of bed. We've got some company."

It was a full hour before they were presentable enough to greet their guest. They went into the hallway and walked into the parlor. It was empty. Robert turned a puzzled look to his wife. Then one of the maids came up to them.

"Mr. Wetzlau has shown the guest to the Blue Room."

"Thank you Bette."

"The Blue Room? Not very hospitable of him," Gina remarked.

Robert opened the door and found Stephan standing at attention, looking like he hadn't moved in the past hour.

"You can go now," Robert told his butler.

"Very good sir."

With a quick glare towards the visitor, the butler left the room.

Robert looked upon the woman sitting in the quite uncomfortable Queen Anne chair. She looked to be about fifty, with dark brown hair, and graying roots. Her clothes were of the highest quality and looked brand new, it was just the colors that blinded him. Her eyes pinned him with arrogance and he felt her trying to get control of the situation. That was something he couldn't allow. 

"I'm Robert de Valicourt and this is my wife Gina de Valicourt. How may we help you?"

The lady stood up and walked over to them. She stuck out her hand in a very American way to shake their hands. "I'm Marjorie Valicourt."

Still amused at the woman's audacity, he took her hand and pumped it hard. Gina was fighting a smile.

She continued. "My son was in France last summer and did a little research into his ancestors." She looked at him directly. "Seems his research led him directly to you."

"I see. So why didn't he come and visit us himself?"

"He's a bit shy. Didn't want to intrude, I guess."

"Is he with you now?"

"No, he doesn't know I'm here. During his research, he found out that he was heir to the de Valicourt name and estates. While he won't fight for his rights, *I* will."

Robert stiffened. So money was her angle. 

Gina stepped in. "Is there something in particular you want from us?"

"Make him come here and take his rightful place in the family."

Robert and Gina traded looks. Robert responded, "Madam, I sincerely doubt he is any relation to us. But if *he* insists on furthering his claim, tell him to come talk to me."

"He deserves this. He is a moral, upstanding man. A credit to any family. You should consider yourself lucky to get him." Her words were clipped in their indignation.

"I understand." He was getting irritated, so he tried to sound more tolerant. "But I need to meet him first. Give him my message. I'll look forward to having him as my guest." 

Her face turned red in frustration. "He'll never come here. For some reason after he came back from France he's refused to even talk about his experiences here." She rummaged around in her purse. "Here's his picture. You can see the resemblance yourself."

Robert took the picture, but didn't look at it. "You believe he looks like me?"

"No, the other one. Geoffrey, his namesake, although we spell it different. My Jeff's got a book with this picture in it. It says Geoffrey de Valicourt 1691. When I mentioned this to Jeff, he got red-faced and shut the book. Then he *hid* it." Her eyes sparkled with personal outrage. "You will regret it for the rest of your life if you don't check him out."

"You expect me to go to him?" Robert asked incredulously. "Exactly why won't he come here?"

"I don't know for sure. I know that he knows all about you. Your address is written down on the genealogy table he constructed." She started pacing back and forth. "Look at the picture," she insisted again. "You'll see what I mean."

So he did. Gina looked over his shoulder. A sharp intake of breath was all he could manage. The mother was right; the family resemblance was uncanny.

"Mrs. de Valicourt, let me think about this. I will admit that the picture looks a great deal like an ancestor of mine."

"You've got to talk to him," she pleaded. "Welcome him. Make him feel like he belongs here, with you. In this family."

"I told you, I'll think about it. Thank you for bringing this to my attention."

She exhaled in a huff. "That's it? You won't go?"

"I didn't say that. Just give me some time to think about all this. You are a stranger who comes to my door trying to force me into accepting another stranger into my home and life…"

She interrupted. "That's why you need to visit him. Persuade him to visit you in France."

He couldn't take it any more. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I'll be in contact." 

Robert opened the door and Stephan was waiting outside. "Show the lady to the door."

"Very good sir."

As soon as they were alone, Gina wrapped her arms around his waist. "What are you going to do?" 

"I don't know. He looks too much like my brother to be just coincidence." He rested his head on the top of her head, thinking.

"Maybe that is the whole plan. By some strange twist of fate, he resembles your brother, and so they want to capitalize on it."

"But what if she's right? Geoffrey and his son ran away to America. We were told he died of a fever. What if he didn't? Or what if he had married and left a son before he died? This boy could be a descendant of my brother." A determined look came into his eyes.

Gina backed up. "I'll start packing a suitcase for you."

He was distracted. "Thank you love."

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"What?"

"Ask Duncan to accompany you on this trip."

"What for?"

"Your head is in the clouds, thinking of Geoffrey and the fun you two had. You need someone with you who will not be blinded by sentiment."

"Are you calling our favorite Highlander cold and without feeling?"

Gina laughed, dispelling some of the tension. "No I'm not. You know what I mean. You just aren't thinking clearly. Call him," she stressed with a laugh.

"You know, that woman never mentioned where this son lives. How are we going to find him?"

"She'll be back." Gina promised.

"His name is Jeffery de Valicourt," Robert said with wonder. "Did she mention how old he was?"

Gina shook her head. "No. We didn't ask for any particulars about him."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Stephan Wetzlau went into his bedchambers and picked up the phone. He had a dedicated phone line to his computer and another private line to his personal phone. His tenure with the de Valicourts began almost forty years ago. Because of his long employment, they left much of the running of the estate to him. If asked, they probably didn't know of these phone lines, and if they had known about them they probably wouldn't have cared. They trusted him implicitly. Stephan took that trust and treated it sacredly. Nothing would ever hurt his assignments as long as he was alive to prevent it. That is except for the Game. He had no control over that, and didn't try to interfere in that. It was the outside mortals that had him worried.

He dialed a number, which connected him to his regional coordinator.

"Wetzlau, here. I have a little problem."

"Does it concern the Watchers?"

"No. Robert de Valicourt received a visitor today saying that her son is related to them. I believe it's the same boy who was here last summer who happened to witness a Quickening."

"Do you think she is going to cause trouble?"

"I don't know the boy's angle but hers is definitely for money and prestige. I thought the boy had been sufficiently taken care so he wouldn't return. But it looks like he informed his mother of his research."

"What's Robert doing about it?"

"He's ecstatic. He plans on flying out to confront the boy."

"Keep me posted. Don't do anything now."

Stephan hung up the phone. To say he wasn't pleased was an understatement. This boy was a threat to his assignments. They just didn't recognize it yet.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Robert went into the village to see if Mrs. de Valicourt was staying at any of the local Inns. He found her at the Peg and Post. The girl working at the front desk simpered as he came up to her.

"She says that you're family to her."

"She's said the same to me. Is she here?" Robert asked the village girl.

"Let me ring her for you."

Robert leaned against the counter, looking out at the other guests. Most were locals who had come in for a quick ale before heading home. Some were tourists, trying to soak up the old-world atmosphere.

"She says she'll be right down, sir."

He nodded to her and then went to get an ale of his own. The other men made room for him at the bar. Marjorie de Valicourt made an entrance to rival any Queen.

"My Lord, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting."

He winced at the use of title. "Mrs. de Valicourt, I'm…"

"No 'de'."

"Pardon me?"

"Just Valicourt. We don't use the 'de' part."

"Oh, I am sorry."

"American's are sloppy. We always take the easy way out. The 'de' adds too many syllables probably."

He was confused. "I am here to extend you an invitation to dinner tonight. Can you make it?"

"I would be honored."

"I'll send the car for you at eight. Good day."

How was he going to mange an entire dinner with her?

When he got back home, he and Gina spent some time sparing. There was this sinking feeling that there wouldn't be much time for this in the future. In actuality, their fighting served two purposes. It was a form of exercise. They were able to use their sword arm muscles, which couldn't be worked on any other way. But mostly it was foreplay. After about two hours of constant extend, thrust, parry, Gina would get tired and cheat. Then it became a tussle and they would end up in bed. Not that Robert minded; he loved that part best. As it was true for other times, it was true this time also.

With only minutes to spare, they made it downstairs in time for their dinner guest. Mrs. Marjorie Valicourt swept out of the Bentley. Gina grimaced when she saw the long gown the woman was wearing.

"What is this, a wedding?"

"Come on love, let's renew our vows. We have new family here now."

"Robert be serious." She hit him on the arm and then went to open the door to let their guest in.

"Gina, thank you so much, you don't mind that I call you Gina? After all we are all Valicourts." 

She swept past Gina and continued down the hall.

"You have such a beautiful home. I just know my Jeff will spend hours just looking at all the antiques."

Robert whispered to his wife, "But will he keep count how much each one cost as he admires them."

"What did you say Robert?"

Gina hit him on the arm again. "Nothing Marjorie. Let me get you a drink."

They went into the music room, and Robert mixed them each a drink. At the piano they had a person playing. Always into the arts, Robert had contributed to this particular young man's training. He had been recommended by Stephan, and that was enough to satisfy Robert. Marjorie sat down with her drink and sat listening to the music as if she was used to this every night.

Stephan came in. "Dinner is served."

They sat at the informal dining room table. It only had seats for twelve and it was the one they used for every day. Marjorie seemed impressed with it. The first course was brought out and served.

"So tell us about your son?"

"His father, my dear departed husband, spoiled the boy rotten. I had impressed upon Jeffery the importance of athletics and playing teams sports. But my Henry, may he rest in peace, he let the boy slack off. Jeff preferred to read his books and go to museums. He was very strange. No matter how much I *insisted*, Jeffery would dig in his heels and refuse to participate."

"Boys can be trying," Robert remarked with sarcasm which went right over their guest's head.

"I wanted him to go into engineering or be a doctor or a lawyer, but no. My son went into history. He works at the Smithsonian doing, who knows what. His office is in the basement and he has dusty boxes and books all over his desk."

"So researching history is his job?" Gina asked.

"More like an obsession, I think. It just isn't natural for a young man to be so interested in the past. He doesn't date very much."

"Hard to meet girls buried in the basement of a government building."

"You do understand, Robert. That's exactly what I think. When I fix him up with women, he gets all huffy. I only pick the best. Some of the finest families live in Georgetown."

"Do you live with Jeffery?"

"No. I didn't see a problem with it, but as soon as he finished college he found an apartment of his own. Then just last year he bought a house. I offered to move in and help with costs, but he said absolutely no."

Robert and Gina shared a look of amusement. They were starting to have a respect for this Jeffery. Having to deal with a mother like this was no easy feat. Robert was getting anxious to meet this relative of his.

The next course was served, and Marjorie took another healthy portion. "This is the best chicken I've ever had."

"It's pheasant," Gina corrected.

"Really? Isn't that something. Henry didn't like birds. I could only fix beef. Had to go down to the local butcher and buy it fresh. Didn't even like it after it had been frozen. He was very particular."

Robert just shook his head. Gina smiled at him again.

"Tell me, why did Jeffery come to France last year?"

"At the time, he told me it was to research something he happened to find in a book. I asked if I could come along, and he told me that he needed to be alone. I was feeling pretty hurt, but then I thought he was taking a girl and that perked my spirits."

"Did he?" Gina asked curious.

"I don't think so. He first went to Paris. He called me and said he was going to this small town and that he'd call me later. He never did. He just came home."

"Was he excited when he came home?"

"Not at all. In fact he looked rather spooked. I think he was threatened or something. Maybe someone ripped him off. I don't know, he refused to even talk about the trip."

"So how did you find out about us."

She smiled conspiratorially. "I snooped."

Robert widened his eyes in false amazement. "You didn't."

"I had to. Jeffery would never have told me on his own."

"Did you know what you were looking for?" Gina asked.

"I had come over on a Saturday morning and Jeff was doing laundry. Then he got a phone call and while he was talking, I went into his room to help put his clothes away. That's when I saw the tube with the rolled up poster inside."

"Rolled up poster?"

"I opened the tube and took it out. As I unrolled it, I noticed that it had writing on it and it looked like a genealogy. What caught my attention was that half of it was all Valicourt."

"You don't say?" Robert commented now sitting on the edge of his seat.

"I saw our name at the bottom, my marriage to Henry and our only child Jeffery. Then on the other side were a lot of Robert and Angelinas, and some had just Robert and Gina. Some had question marks next to them. He must not have known who you were before he left for France."

Robert nodded as if he agreed. But his mind was going a million miles an hour. Could Jeffery have figured out something wasn't quite right? Maybe he found something that scared him, like the fact there was only one Robert and Gina.

"Did he confront you after you saw the poster?"

"He still doesn't know. The Chateau's address was written at the bottom so that's how I knew where to find you."

Robert started thinking. What if Jeffery came to ask about the family and somehow stumbled on the whole immortality issue? Or maybe saw a battle and subsequent Quickening? That would really be bad. It would explain why he returned to the States scared.

"So what do you expect me to do? Just go up to his house, knock on the door and introduce myself as a relative?"

She smiled. "That works for me."

Robert didn't think so.

The dessert course was brought in. Marjorie tried a little of all four. "This is really good," she said with her mouth full.

Robert's mind was analyzing what he needed to do. The only thing he knew for sure was that he had to meet this nephew of sorts. He was positive that the boy was a direct descendent of his brother Geoffrey. It was unfortunate that the boy's mother had to be the absolute antithesis of what a mortal living in an immortal household should be. It would be hard to keep things a secret from her. Yet telling her the truth was impossible. Gina had been right before. He needed Duncan's help with this. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Stephan placed a call later that night to Joe Dawson. He informed the other Watcher of everything that had occurred, both that day and a year ago. Joe agreed to travel with the immortals to Washington DC, so Stephan could stay in France and see what mischief the fake Mrs. Valicourt was up to. He didn't trust the woman or her son. They were out to swindle and possibly hurt his assignments and he would never let that happen. Only by being vigilant would he be able to thwart their plans.

****

Chapter Two

Robert shifted in his seat. Even though they were flying first class, there was never enough room. The stewardess smiled at them.

"Can I get you gentlemen a drink."

"I'll have a white wine," Duncan asked.

"Nothing for me," Robert said and then turned to whisper to his friend after the stewardess left. "How can you drink airplane wine? It's as bad as the Chicken French or Stuffed Shells."

"You are spoiled Robert. It really isn't that bad."

"Humph." Robert returned to the paper. At least they were flying on the Concorde. He shifted in his seat again, accidentally knocking Duncan's elbow. Thankfully it wasn't holding the wine.

"Would you just calm down, Robert."

"I'm nervous."

Duncan raised an eyebrow. 

In fact he was excited too. He wanted this boy to be who his mother said he was. He wanted it so bad, it even shocked *him* to realize it. It was almost like not being able to have kids and then finding out that you were about to have one. This Jeffery could be like the son he never had or the brother he missed so much. He started imagining all the places he would take Jeffery. The boy loved history. They could travel all over Europe and he could show him where different battles had taken place. They could tour old castles and sample different wines. 

"Robert." Duncan was shaking him. "Put your seatbelt on, we're ready to land."

He shook his head dispelling the last of his fantasies. Maybe they would come true.

They exited the plane and made their way to customs. Each had packed their swords figuring that with two of them, no one would be stupid enough to challenge them. After getting their passports stamped, they went to pick up their luggage. Relieved that they were armed once more, they rented a car and drove to a hotel in Georgetown. 

After getting unpacked, Robert went through the connecting door to talk over plans with Duncan.

"So what do you think we need to do first?" his friend asked.

"I want to see him," all the yearning came out in his voice.

"What if he recognizes you and runs?"

"You want to go see him first?"

"I think we should go together, but don't let him know we're together. I want to observe his reaction to his first sight of you."

"Sounds reasonable. So when do we go?"

"I think we should go to the Mall and watch for when he comes out. Then let him get a casual glimpse of you. If he looks at you and through you, then go up to him."

"But you don't think that that's what's going to happen?"

"From everything you've said, no, I don't."

Duncan parked the car in a metered slot. Robert got out of the car and immediately saw the Washington Monument. He gazed down the reflecting pool toward the Lincoln Memorial.

"Do you think Jeffery might want to give me the grand tour? I've never been in Washington D.C. before."

"Take it one step at a time," he was cautioned.

"So which building do you think he works in?" Robert asked looking at the many buildings that comprised the Smithsonian.

"There is a building off to the side which is an antiquities warehouse. I'm thinking he might work there. It's not a major tourist spot, so I'm assuming that most of the work cataloging items happens in there."

Walking through the maze of people, Duncan led Robert towards the building he had in mind. There was a slow trickle of people entering and exiting. They sat down beneath a tree and kept their eye on the main door. There was a side door, which they were able to observe, but the angle was such that anyone exiting wouldn't really notice them. Robert glanced at his watch and saw that it was almost four o'clock. It was too bad Jeffery's mother couldn't give a better description of where he son worked. What if they wasted the day? He was so anxious to meet this boy.

Suddenly the whisper of an immortal walking towards them drew their attention away from the front door to a side door. Both men stood up and braced themselves unconsciously against the threat. A woman was walking slowly towards them. Her gait was steady, but both could discern a slight trembling in her body.

"You here for me?" she asked when she became within a few yards of them.

Duncan smiled in what Robert thought to be a reassuring manner, but it made her take a step backwards.

"No, our business here has nothing to do with you. We're not looking for any heads. I'm Duncan MacLeod," and he extended his hand for her to shake, which she declined to do. "And this is Robert de Valicourt."

Her eyes brightened with interest. "Valicourt? Hey that's the same name as…" then her eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"You know Jeffery?" Robert took a few steps towards her. 

Just then Robert happened to catch the young man in question walk down the massive steps. His gaze lifted from the female immortal and locked onto Jeffery. The woman and Duncan turned around and did the same.

Robert's breath caught in his throat. The boy looked just like his brother. Jeffery's hair was a lot shorter and bit more blond and his build was a little stockier, but the rest…well it shocked the hell out of him. He couldn't move. Something must have alerted Jeffery, cause suddenly he looked up, directly at the three immortals. His body stiffened and he was immobile for a second. Then suddenly his feet took wing and he ran as fast as he could. Robert saw him dodge and weave around bystanders. When his own feet began listening to his brain, it was too late. He saw that the woman had a firm grasp on Duncan.

"What do you want him for?" She was now protective.

"I think he's a descended from my brother. I must talk with him."

She let go of Duncan. "Maybe you're telling the truth, maybe you're not." Her words were dipped in suspicion. 

"Do you know where he lives?" Duncan asked her.

"No. Even if I did I wouldn't tell you. We work closely together and I would rather he not believe we have an association. The less he knows about immortals in general, and me in particular, the better."

"We won't mention you."

"But, he saw me talking to you." 

Duncan grabbed a hold of her arm. "We'll tell him we were just asking about him and you refused to answer us. Okay. We really have to run."

Robert and Duncan took off at a run back towards their car. After Duncan slid the car out into traffic, Robert asked, "Why did you ask her his address when we already had it?"

"Just curious to see how close they are."

"Did she answer your question?"

"Not really."

They drove in relative silence to Georgetown. Duncan found the street with little difficulty. When he pulled into the driveway, it was apparent that no one was home. They walked around the house and peered into the windows. 

"Wonder where he went to?"

Not having any luck, they went back to their hotel. Robert noticed Duncan staring at an older man reading a newspaper in the lobby. The man lowered the paper for a second, nodded at Duncan, then resumed reading.

"You know him?"

Duncan looked back at him and seemed a little flustered. "I've met him before," was his vague answer.

They went up to their rooms to change for dinner.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 

Stephan put the tray down on the glass table. Marjorie had complained that she was hungry, so the staff had prepared a selection of fruits and tiny cookies for the women to snack on. Stephan had added a pot of tea, knowing how much Gina liked tea with the shortbread rings. He was about to leave when Gina invited him to sit and share with them. A no rose to his lips, but the shocked expression on *that* woman's face changed his mind.

"Thank you Angelina. I would not mind a small cup of tea." He poured himself some and sat down on a chair some distance away from the women. Gina smiled at him with a twinkle in her eye.

After a scowl from *her* he was forgotten. Marjorie began talking like he wasn't there. That's right, servants were invisible, Stephan thought derisively.

"I really liked that yellow dress we saw at Danielle's today. Why don't you think I should get it?"

"Yellow isn't your color. It doesn't brighten up your face, but merely makes you look sallow. Dark colors look best. The burgundy dress I selected for you truly brought out the fire in your eyes."

Stephan stifled a choking noise.

"Stephan, have a cookie," Gina asked him.

Marjorie ignored the comment and kept on talking. "It was a nice color, but it blends into the surrounding too much. Can't we find colors that are both dark and make me stand out?"

"Subtlety, is what you're aiming for. You want people to look at you, then have to look again. No need to overwhelm them."

"I think a black scarf around my neck would look nice."

"We could arrange that."

Couldn't the woman talk about anything except herself? Stephan took another sip of his tea. Angelina was the soul of patience to put up with this tediousness.

"Marjorie, I was thinking of attending a show tomorrow night. There is a production of Phantom Of The Opera, playing in Paris and I was able to obtain tickets. Would you like to go?"

"Alone? Don't we need someone to escort us?"

"Robert and I have box seats with Marquis of Darlington."

Her face brightened at that news. That sounds like fun. I can wear my new dress."

Stephan groaned internally again. "Will you excuse me, I really must attend to my duties."

Angelina gave him a commiserating smile. *She* ignored him. As Stephan left the room, Marjorie was once again talking about her attire.

At midnight, Stephan put a call into Joe Dawson's room at the hotel in Washington.

"Yeah Dawson here."

"It's Wetzlau. Has Robert made contact with that kid?"

"That kid is a thirty-two year old man." Stephan heard the clump of a cane and the swoosh of Dawson sitting down on the bed. "They made contact outside of the Smithsonian this afternoon. Jeffery saw Robert, and then took off at a run. A woman immortal was there, a Wanda Drayton. She intercepted them and Jeffery got away. MacLeod and de Valicourt went to his home in Georgetown but he had already packed and left by the time they arrived. I've got Marcy Maloney tailing him."

"The kid ran from Robert?"

"White as a ghost and terrified."

"I'll be damned. His mother is still here."

"I'll be sure to call you when the immortals meet up with him."

Stephan hung up. His head was pounding. Jeffery was obviously frightened because of the Quickening he witnessed. It was too bad that his ruse hadn't worked. At the time, he thought it was a work of art, making him believe it had only been a dream. Then the mother from hell came along. That woman was enough to drive a man insane. He couldn't understand how Gina was coping. It wouldn't be proper for Gina to confide in her butler, but he could tell that she was finding the ordeal distasteful. 

He poured himself a glass of water and took two aspirins. With a last turn through the chateau, he went to bed. Maybe Dawson would have good news tomorrow. Hopefully the boy had disappeared for good. He could only hope and pray.

****

Chapter Three

Someone pounding at his door awaked Robert. He got out of bed and opened the door leading into the hallway. The pounding still continued. 

"You in there Robert?" MacLeod yelled to him.

He turned and opened the interconnecting door. "Didn't know this was locked."

"Aren't you dressed yet? Get a move on. I know where Jeffery is."

This news was better than coffee to the sleepy immortal. "How do you know?"

Duncan wouldn't look him in the eye, but went to the closet to bring him clothes.

"I started thinking last night. Where would Jeffery go that he felt was relatively safe?"

"I don't know," he was losing his enthusiasm.

"His Mother's house. He doesn't know his mother's in Paris, at your place."

"You could be right."

"I *know* I'm right. Now hurry, maybe we can catch him a little fuzzy if we wake him up."

Robert could relate to the fuzzy part. He got dressed and within the hour they were on their way to the Mother's house.

"Did you call Gina last night?"

"Yes, she says that she's handling things, but her voice sounded a little strained. Mostly she's worried about me, and how I'm going to handle rejection."

"We may have to tell him about immortality. You do realize this, Robert?"

"I do. If I want him in my life till he dies, he's going to have to know that I won't get any older."

"And his mother?"

"I prefer not to think about her right now."

Duncan decided not to park near the mother's house. Finding a spot around the corner, they walked the rest of the way on foot. Two cars were sitting in the driveway and all of the curtains were closed tightly.

"Do we break in or just knock quietly?" Robert asked.

"I'll knock and hopefully get him to open the door for me. You go around to the side. If he tries to escape nab him. If I can get in, I'll let you in."

Robert went around to the side and waited patiently while Duncan rang the doorbell. He could see the door open and Duncan walk in. He fidgeted and finally he couldn't take it anymore. Walking quickly to the front door, he opened it and peered inside. Duncan had Jeffery by the arm and was holding him still.

"Come in, Robert."

It pained him to see such fear on his nephew's face. He liked the idea of becoming this boy's Uncle. But looking at the squirming 'boy', it didn't look like he reciprocated the feeling.

"We're not going to hurt you," Duncan tried to make him more relaxed. 

Duncan pulled him onto the couch and sat down next to him. Robert took the chair opposite. The two de Valicourts stared at each other.

Robert let a tentative smile out, "I wish you had come to me and introduced yourself when you were in Paris. I would have loved to have met you."

"It would have saved you the journey. Must be rough having to travel across the ocean to kill someone."

"I don't want to kill you. You're family."

"I want no part of a family that chops off people's heads."

"My boy, that is not a de Valicourt family trait. It is something much bigger than that."

His eyes held disbelief, but he didn't say anything else. Robert and Duncan exchanged looks and then Robert began the explanation.

"When you were doing your research didn't you notice something funny about my, uh, branch of the family?"

"Sort of."

"There is no such branch. Everyone of those Robert's you saw written down was me."

His eyes widened somewhat.

"My older brother Geoffrey had only one son, Henri, named after our father. The two of them went to the West Indies for business and then stayed on. My sister-in-law stayed in France, refusing to make that difficult journey over the sea. While they were there Henri met and married a wealthy Virginian woman and settled up there. Geoffrey never returned to France. The next piece of news that was heard was that their son, Geoffrey's and Anne's grandson, Phillip, died of the fever in 1728, and my brother died shortly after. That left me with the estate. We tried very hard to get in touch with Henri, but no one could locate him."

"He just vanished?"

"The home they were living in was inherited by a relative of the Virginian woman. They said Henri had died and that Phillip had been the last. The family mourned his death and I became heir to everything."

"You're trying to make me believe that the first Robert de Valicourt I found was in fact you, and the Angelina he married in 1696, is the same Gina you're married to now?" He started to laugh.

"Doesn't it make a weird kind of sense though?"

"Except it's impossible," he laughed ironically.

"Unless you're immortal and can't die."

Jeffery stiffened in his seat. Something finally got his attention. "If you can't die, I could shoot you with a gun and you'd, what, the bullet would bounce off your chest like Superman?"

"No, I'd die. Just not permanently. My body would knit itself back together until I was whole again."

Then his eyes widened. "But you *can* die. That is if someone chops off your head," he said slowly as he thought it through. "That's what I saw. You killed another immortal that day."

"Did you see the quickening?"

"Was that the lightning stuff?"

"Yes. The immortal I killed had threatened Gina and myself. So we battled and I won. The lightning you saw was his life force, his power, leave him and then enter me. I don't kill indiscriminately, and only other immortals."

For the first time Jeffery relaxed. "You don't want to kill me?"

"No. I don't." He felt his demeanor soften. "You look so much like my brother. Wait till you see the portrait we have of him hanging in the morning room. You'll feel like you're looking into a mirror."

An interested look crossed his face. "I've seen reproductions."

"There is one thing I have to confess and you're not going to like it."

"What?" 

Robert could hear a wealth of distrust in that one little word. "Your mother is at the Chateau."

Jeffery had not expected that. "My mother…" he sputtered. "She's in France?"

"Yes and still there I expect."

"Did she say why she came?"

"To make us, no let me rephrase that. To inform us of your existence, so that you can take your rightful place in the family. To become my heir."

"That's laugh. You don't need an heir. You never die." Robert could hear some bitterness in his voice.

"Does the fact that I can't die upset you?"

"No. Except that I have no place in the family. I'm not needed. You have everything covered."

"You are descended from the *older* brother. By rights, the estate belongs to you now."

Duncan flashed him a look of surprise. He knew he was taking a big gamble. His gut was telling him that this young man was as honorable as they came, and he just needed to be, well, needed.

"Jeffery I would like to invite to you come to Paris and the Chateau de Valicourt for an indefinite stay. Will you accept?" He delivered this formally with exaggerated politeness, but his heart was hanging on his sleeve.

Jeffery looked dazed. "You're serious?"

"I am. Mother and all," he added wryly. "Here is my number at the Chateau. Call and speak to her. I'm sure she has lots to tell you." Robert handed him a card. "We're going to leave and go back to the hotel." He handed Jeffery another card. "Call us tonight and let me know your answer. Maybe before we return home you could show me around. I've never been to your capitol."

Robert headed for the door with a bemused and amused Highlander behind him. "Goodbye nephew. I look forward to your call tonight." Then he walked out closing the door behind him. He let go of the door handle and took a moment to compose himself.

"Leaving is difficult not knowing what he will decide." Duncan commented.

"You have no idea," retorted Robert.

When they got back to the hotel they each went to their own rooms. Robert ordered some food and while eating, reviewed everything they had talked about. Never had he given an explanation about immortality in quite those terms before. Each nuance of Jeffrey's manner and speech he went over in his mind. He found himself comparing this Jeffrey to his brother Geoffrey, and being pleased. He hoped closer acquaintance wouldn't sour him to the relationship. There was always the possibility that Jeffrey was not the man he imagined him to be and that he was being fooled. No doubt his butler would take that track. He laughed. The thought of the mother, Marjorie living with them indefinitely might make his butler up and quit on him. Where would he ever find a paragon like that to replace him?

Jet lag was beginning to catch up on him. He lay down on his bed and went over the day yet again. Just as he dropped off, a stray thought entered his head. How had Duncan known that Jeffrey was at the mother's house?

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 

Stephan was just giving the housekeeper instructions when a young maid came to tell him of a long distance phone call. He thanked her politely and went to get the extension in the library.

"Wetzlau."

"Dawson here."

"Let me go to my room and call you from my private line." He hung up the phone and walked sedately to the servants quarters. No one asked him about his call, not that he would have answered them. But at least he didn't have to think of an excuse.

He dialed Dawson's hotel and asked for him.

"Dawson," the man answered.

"It's me. What have you got?"

"MacLeod and de Valicourt caught up with Jeffrey this morning. They talked about an hour or so then left. Robert is sleeping in his room, and MacLeod is using the exercise room."

"That's all you know?"

"They didn't exactly invite me in to hear their conversation."

"I wouldn't expect them to. Did the boy show them to the door?"

"No. MacLeod came out first and then de Valicourt right behind. They got in the car and drove back to the hotel. Robert didn't look angry or happy. Possibly more like shell-shocked."

"I see. Keep me informed," and he hung up. The incompetence of the Americans, he grunted to himself. He would have gone up to the window and listened in, if he had been in Dawson's place. Or maybe Dawson did know more and wasn't telling him? He couldn't think of a motive for why the other Watcher would do such a thing, so he dismissed the idea.

He squared his shoulders and returned to his duties.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Robert woke up by the sound of the telephone ringing. The clock read seven-twenty. He reached for the phone realizing he had slept over six hours.

"Hello, de Valicourt here." 

"This is Jeffery. I'm downstairs."

"I'll be right there."

Robert pounded on the interconnecting door, but there was no answer. He turned the knob, and opened the door. The room was empty. Where could Duncan be? He scribbled a note and left it on the end table then returned to his room. Quickly donning some fresh clothes he went down stairs to meet his nephew. His breathing came in quick gasps as he walked out of the elevator. He could hardly contain his excitement.

Jeffery was sitting on one of the chairs reading the newspaper. He had changed out of his usual work clothes and was wearing a dark blue pair of Dockers and a striped shirt. Bright white Nike's completed the ensemble. Robert walked over to the boy and stood in front of him. A silly smile was plastered all over his face. Usually Gina was the one who wore her emotions on her sleeve, but this time, he was guilty. It felt like he was stepping back in time just looking at him. Jeffrey's eyes rose from the paper and connected with his own. A smile tilted at his mouth's corners.

"Jeffery."

"Robert." Jeffery looked around. "Where is your friend?"

"Duncan? I don't know. I left him a note. Let's go get a drink."

"I haven't had dinner yet. Can we start with food? I don't have a high tolerance for alcohol."

"Believe it or not, I just woke up. I haven't eaten yet either."

The two men went into the dining room. The atmosphere was a bit stilted, neither knowing what to say. Gradually the conversation drifted towards Jeffery's work at the Smithsonian. Fueled by his passion for antiques, Jeffery lost his reserve and talked non-stop. Robert was able to interject the right comments to keep up his nephew's narrative. Their food came and slowly the talk shifted. Robert began with anecdotes about Gina and how they met. They discussed immortality and how it has influenced his perceptions of those around him. Robert found himself telling Jeffery about his brother, Geoffrey, and how much the mortal meant to him. Dinner dissolved into dessert and then drinks. Still the two men sat at the table and talked.

Just as the bartender was announcing last call, Robert felt the buzz of an immortal nearby. He looked up at the door and saw Duncan leaning on the frame. Duncan pointed to his watch and then to the ceiling. Robert looked at the clock above the bar it was after midnight. He nodded to Duncan and the other immortal went towards the elevator and up to his room.

"Jeffery, do you have to go to work tomorrow?"

"No."

"Will you show me around? I'd like to see the sites. I've never been in Washington before. In fact, I haven't traveled to the States much at all. I was in Seacouver once, visiting Duncan, and I went to New York City to buy a painting fifteen years ago or so, but that's it."

"I guess I could do that. It *is* getting late."

"Are you still nervous of me?"

Jeffery laughed, "Yes, but not as much as before."

"Why do I make you nervous?"

"You're so old. I'm having a hard time comprehending the fact that you were alive during Napoleon's reign and I…I don't know. It just seems unreal."

"I'm very real, and I really want you to be a part of my family. What if I lose my head tomorrow? You really are the last remaining de Valicourt. Despite your mother's motive's, she's right. You are my heir."

"No. Don't do this to me."

"I know it's an incredible amount of responsibility. But that doesn't change the facts. You have de Valicourt blood running in your veins and now that I know about you, I feel like the family is whole once more. Whether we keep in touch or not, you are my nephew and your descendants are my heirs."

"My mother put you up to this."

Robert laughed. "No one can force me to do anything I don't want to do. If I didn't want to know you, I would have tossed your mother out on her arse and promptly forgotten about her. But let's forget all about this now. We're still getting to know each other. I know I want you to come to France, but I won't push you. It is ultimately your decision."

Robert sat back in his chair and watched all the emotions running across Jeffery's face. The boy was so endearing. The hotel's staff was making moves to close the dining area, so the two men had to get up. Robert followed Jeffery out and he insisted that he walk Jeffery to the car. Jeffery agreed somewhat self-consciously. Afterwards Robert returned to his room. He wasn't tired, so he knocked on the interconnecting door. Duncan was already in bed, but he invited Robert in.

Robert started telling him everything, but finally Duncan's yawns convinced him to leave. As he said goodnight he asked, "So where were you all evening?"

"I ran into a friend and we went to a blues club to hear some music. I thought you'd like some time alone with your new relative."

"Thanks. It was a nice evening. Tomorrow we're going sightseeing. Want to ask your friend and the two of you can accompany us?"

"No thanks. I've been here before. You two have a good time."

Robert went back to his room and turned on the TV. It was going to be a long night. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Stephan set his alarm for six in the morning. As soon as it rang, he called Dawson. Two o'clock should give him enough time to gather all his facts.

"Yeah? Dawson here."

"Wetzlau. What has happened?"

"Robert and Jeffery met for dinner and talked for a long time. They have plans to go sightseeing tomorrow."

"Are they getting close?"

"Looks that way to me. Mac didn't join them, so they talked privately."

"Mac?"

"MacLeod. He's leaving them pretty much alone. He may actually leave the city."

"If he does leave, you have to stay. This is important. That vermin is ingratiating himself into the family. I need to know…"

"Vermin? He seems like an okay kinda guy. Where're you getting your information?"

"I observed him when he was first in Paris. The boy is sneaky and conniving, just like his mother. I don't know if I can take another day of her, let alone her presence indefinitely."

"Don't cross that bridge till you come to it. I'll let you know if anything else develops."

Stephan slammed the phone down. Frustration gnawed at him. Robert and Gina were being taken advantage of and he couldn't do a thing about it. Watchers were supposed to observe and not interfere. But surely that only meant when the immortals were dealing with each other. Wasn't it his responsibility to head off disaster when outsider mortals threatened them?

****

Part II

Chapter Four

Robert folded the paper and looked at the clock, again. The plane was due to arrive at ten, and all ready it was half past. A British Airways flight just let off a load of passengers and Robert watched their progress across the conveyer towards the baggage claim area. He glanced up at the monitor, but Jeffery's flight was still listed for ten. 

He got up and walked around. His back-end was starting to hurt and his mind was reeling with all kinds of dire possibilities to explain their delay. The Concorde's counter was busy, milling people jockeying for position. The attendant on duty looked hassled, so Robert avoided asking directly what was going on with the flight. He walked to the drinking fountain and drank deeply from the cool stream. As he stood up, two men talking to one side caught his interest. The older man was showing the younger one a large tourist-type map of Paris. Each pointed out areas and seemed to be discussing each one in detail. Maybe he should take Jeffery into the city and show him the sites like the boy did for him in Washington DC. The idea held some appeal.

Returning to the chair by the monitor he resumed his vigil. His mind slipped easily into these new plans for his nephew's stay. Mrs. Valicourt, the mother, was also to be accompanying her son. Wouldn't a long exhausting trip into the city be too much for the older woman to endure? Would Gina be upset if he left the mother with her again? 

His poor wife had suffered with Marjorie for almost two weeks before. The same two out of three weeks he had spent in the States getting to know Jeffery. Although to be fair, she had left as soon as Jeffery had informed her of his visit with Robert and their subsequent plans for the Christmas visit. Gina had told him that Marjorie packed that same day and took the next flight back to the States. The entire household had given a collective sigh of relief. But would she be better behaved during this visit? Somehow he doubted it. 

One of the things on the itinerary was a party for New Year's Eve. They invited a few immortal friends, like Duncan, but also quite a few other acquaintances from the "old" families of the area. That should please Marjorie, Robert thought snidely. He glanced up at the monitor again and noticed Jeffery's flight blinking. He got up from the chair and walked over to where the international passengers came through customs. Slowly, he paced back and forth, waiting for Jeffery.

He felt a buzz, which stopped him in his tracks. Looking in all directions he tried to discover its source. As it became stronger, he also happened to hear a feminine voice arguing with a customs officer. Robert listened carefully and started to laugh. It was Amanda. She must have been on the same flight as Jeffery. Duncan probably invited her as his guest to the New Year's party. They should make a lively bit of entertainment for Jeffery and his mother. Amanda looked up sharply and their eyes met. Her stance relaxed in a welcoming smile and he tipped his head to her.

Then he saw Jeffery and his mother. She was dressed in a bright red suit with a green blouse. It was blinding. Gina would have to take her shopping again and try and teach her some clothes sense. He would never last two weeks with her dressed like that. Amanda made it through first.

"Waiting for me?"

"No, Jeffery and his mother were on your flight."

"Really. That's too bad."

"What do you mean?"

"If I had known I could have regaled him with stories about you and Duncan. Some are quite, uh…" and she rose her eyebrows a few times, "entertaining."

"I was just thinking of the same thing, but in reference to *you* and Duncan."

Then Marjorie made it through and came up to them.

"Lord de Valicourt, you know this hussy? She…" and she sputtered in indignation.

"*Lord* de Valicourt?" Amanda raised just one eyebrow this time. 

Robert groaned.

"Jeffery. Marjorie. This is Amanda. A very old friend of mine and Gina's."

"Is *she* going to be at the party?" Marjorie asked rudely.

Amanda smiled slyly. "Of course. Duncan and I wouldn't miss it for the world. But I would be careful Marjorie. Some of Robert's friends aren't as easy going as I. You could lose a head by insulting one of them like you did me." She turned to Robert and kissed both cheeks. "I'll be at the barge." Then she turned and walked away.

"The nerve of that woman. Jeff did you hear how she talked to me? She has no respect for her elders." 

Robert looked at Jeffery and he looked like he was ready to choke. He must have interpreted correctly a few of Amanda's remarks and known that she was probably immortal and thus probably older than his mother. 

She kept on going. "And on the airplane, why she was in the cockpit cozying up to the pilot during almost the whole flight. It's a wonder we didn't crash."

"Mom, let's just get our bags and go to the Chateau." He sounded tired.

"Yes, dear. Robert is that nice butler with you? I think his name was Steven."

"No. *Stephan* is at home making sure everything is ready for your arrival."

Robert laughed to himself. Stephan was more likely to be placing bobby-traps hoping to incapacitate the woman. In fact, his paragon of a butler had been having conniptions about the American Valicourts' arrival all the way up to Robert's departure. He was *not* looking forward to their holiday guests.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 

Stephan sat at his desk, listening for Robert's car to come in the driveway. He had been busy getting the house in order so his immortals wouldn't be shamed. Not that he cared about those people's opinions. But he did care, a lot, about the de Valicourts. They were his life. Every pain they had he felt. Every disappoint hit him harder. 

When they had almost split up a year ago, that time had left him a sniveling mess. He knew that somehow Duncan MacLeod had reunited them, but he didn't know how he did it. Joe Dawson had told him that an immortal had challenged Robert and that Robert had fought him, but no one had lost their head. He did mention that Gina had interfered in the fight and sent the other immortal running with his tail between his legs. He would have loved to have seen that. Unfortunately his car had broken down and it had left him stranded on the side of the road. It took two hours to get towed and by then everything was over. He had to rely on Dawson's version. It had to be true; Dawson could never have made up such a story. It was just too strange.

"Stephan?" Gina called.

"Oui, Angelina."

"I need fresh stationary in the library's desk. Do we have any more stashed away?"

"I will see to it." 

She smiled at him, and he got up from his desk to find the box of paper. No job was too trivial if Angelina asked for it from him. He dreaded getting old. They would stay young and have just as many needs as before, but he would grow old and crippled. Soon he wouldn't be able to go up the huge flight of stairs or down into the cellar to fetch a particular bottle of wine. Then they might replace him. He had to make sure that never happened. He needed to remain useful to them.

He found the reams of stationary and brought a stack of it down to her. He closed the drawer and returned to his desk. Then he heard the car pull in. His job was to answer the door when important guests came, so he hurried to the front door and opened it with a flourish. He bowed deeply, welcoming the upstart and his conniving mother. Robert gave him a conspiratorial smile and Stephan was careful not to show how much it meant to him.

"Gina this is Jeffery. Jeffery, this is my wife, the lady Angelina de Valicourt." Robert took Gina's hand and placed it into Jeffery's, and squeezed their clasped hand with his own. 

Stephan felt his stomach clench.

"Pleased to meet you Jeffery. Welcome to the Chateau. I hope you'll treat this as your home."

The three hands broke apart. Jeffery smiled tentatively. Stephan watched them thinking how well Gina was backing up her husband. Having to spent time with the mother from hell must be as abhorrent to her as it was to him, yet she hid it behind her flawless good manners and nature.

"I feel very honored to be invited."

"What have I told you about that? You're family now."

Gina slid next to Robert and put her arm around his back. "That's right. You'll always be welcome here."

The stomach knots got bigger. Stephan gritted his teeth. How could his immortals be so naïve?

Marjorie had been standing back observing her son's welcoming. Her eyes held an evil light and Stephan could swear that they held satisfaction at his immortals' stupidity. She had them all right where she wanted and was now going to sit back and reap the benefits. 

"Come now ladies, Jeffery. Let's go into the music room. We have a piano student in there who is excellent. He'll charm you with wonderful music and I'll fix us some drinks. Stephan, have the maids bring our guest's bags up to their rooms. Sorry, would you two like to go to your rooms first and freshen up?"

"No, I'm fine," Jeffery answered.

"I think I would like to go up and change. These are traveling clothes. I think I need a little something more now that I'm back in the chateau again."

Robert and Gina exchanged looks. Stephan could only imagine what they silently said. He directed a maid to show Marjorie where her room was and called to the footmen to follow him with the bags up to the wing he had assigned the guests. They were in a different wing from Robert and Angelina. Stephan liked to make sure that mortal guests would not become privy to their host's idiosyncrasies by accident during the night. Between challenging rogue immortals and their own sexual games, nighttime was fraught with difficulties for the butler who was also a Watcher.

When the upstairs was settled to Stephan's satisfaction, he went back downstairs to check on the kitchen. When that was completed he went by the music room and heard his young protégé playing the piano for the guests. This young man was a new recruit and had studied music at Juliard in the states. He was destined to become Claudia Jardine's Watcher, but he needed a little bit more experience first. He had proved his value when Jeffery had first come to town. It had taken quite a bit of finagling to engineer the ruse with the villagers. It was unfortunate that it fell apart and he came back.

^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*

Robert closed the door to his bedroom and turned a lascivious look to his wife. "I think we're finally alone."

"She was actually very well behaved tonight."

"You've got to be joking. I distinctly heard her twice order Stephan to get something she wanted. I thought he was going to blow a gasket."

"Only because you know him so well. His face remained completely impassive."

"But his hand clenched and his teeth were grinding inside that small smile."

"I agree she could have gotten up and refilled her wine glass herself. But she's never had people to fetch and carry for her before."

"Servants. She treated Stephan as if he was property. It was disgusting."

"She just needs to be trained."

Robert snorted. "Trained? One needs basic intelligence to be trained and I'm afraid she's lacking in the brain department."

"I will admit that when she yelled at poor Celeste, I was ready to take her head. The poor girl had only spilled a little gravy on the side of the dish. It wasn't a criminal offense."

"I don't know how Jeffery turned out so well. His father must have been a saint." He laughed. "The de Valicourt blood always shines through."

Both got into bed and pulled the covers up around themselves. Robert put his arm around Gina and she snuggled into his chest. 

"Jeffery cringes every time his mother opens her mouth, did you notice that?"

Robert nodded. "The poor boy has had to put up with a lot in his life. I'm beginning to understand why he wouldn't want to move in with us."

Gina tilted her head up. "What do you mean?"

"If he stayed here, she would never leave. At least in the States, living and working there has afforded him some kind of privacy."

"It sounds like you're resigning yourself to the fact that he isn't going to stay indefinitely."

"Yes, I think I have. Maybe after she dies and he's older, he might change his mind."

"That's very mature thinking."

Robert pulled Gina's head closer to his. "I'm a very mature man." Then he kissed her. Thoughts of Jeffery and his mother left their minds.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"This doesn't fit right," Marjorie whined.

Gina gave a loud sigh. "I agree it needs to be let out a bit, but there just isn't time to go shopping today."

Stephan sat the tray down on the table and stood back. With both women occupied looking in the mirror, he let his feelings of hate escape. His Angelina was trying so hard to be accommodating and *that* woman was making it impossible.

"This handbag is the wrong shade of blue. It's going to clash."

"I have a nice white one with pearls embroidered on the front. That one would look splendid."

"You think so? What about shoes? Do you have shoes that match the bag?"

"I'll have to check."

Gina turned around and saw him. "You can go Stephan. Thank you for bring up the tea."

"You're welcome." He left the room.

Robert was in the game room shooting pool and generally trying to stay out of the way. Stephan carried in another tray of tea for him.

"Thanks, but I think I need something a little stronger."

Stephan gave him a smile and added the bottle of brandy he had hid behind his back.

"You've read my mind. Care to join me?"

"Maybe a small cup."

"This holiday season is going to be very trying. I'm so sorry to be doing this to you, but I really wanted to be with Jeffery."

"I understand, sir."

"How can I separate the son from the mother? Jeffery doesn't care about wealth and ceremony. But the mother cares about it a great deal."

"A great deal too much."

"I know. I'm beginning to wonder if she cares about her son at all."

"It is my opinion that she cares only for herself."

"But Jeffery cares about her."

"She's his mother, he has to."

"He's so used to her abrasive personality that he only notices the very offensive things she says."

"Next time don't invite her."

"I can't separate a mother from her son during Christmas. That's not right."

Stephan couldn't help his immortal. He wanted to. She needed to be cut down a peg or two. Maybe at the party some other rude aristocrat would do it for them. Or maybe she might get in the way of a swinging sword and lose her head. That was a delicious thought.

"What are you smiling at, Stephan?"

"At her finding someone more rude than she at your party."

"Unfortunately I've invited only people with good taste."

Stephan raised his eyebrows.

"Except for her, of course."

Stephan drained his cup. "I must return to my duties."

"Thanks for joining me."

Stephan bowed slightly and walked out of the game room. He could hear the billiard balls hitting one another as Robert started another game. He wished there *was* something he could do to help. But unlike Robert, he believed that Jeffery needed to be gotten rid of as much as his mother. But, at least he didn't act so obnoxious.

Where was the boy? Stephan left the game room and went searching. The bedroom was empty. The library? No, it too was empty. Maybe he had better check with Robert.

"Excuse me sir, I'm not sure where the young Mr. de Valicourt is. Do you suppose he's lost?"

"No, he's in one of the ante rooms. I have a large collection of old paintings and suits of armor and junk. He's in there soaking up the atmosphere. Go ahead and ask him if he'd like a drink or something." Robert laughed as he took another shot.

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing, Stephan. I just think you worry too much."

Stephan turned red as he walked out the door. Robert saw too much.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Robert and Jeffery waited at the door for the two women. They were going to a card party that evening at the Duc de Taycher's. He had a country house near them, which he lived in about four weeks around Christmas. He loved the country during winter but needed people around him to celebrate. Robert and Gina had been suckered in to many card parties throughout the years. Robert tried to lose, but the Duc always caught him. It was a standing joke that one year he would win honestly. 

Marjorie came down the stairs followed by a graceful Gina. 

"Lady Angelina, you look ravishing." Robert grabbed her around the waist and planted a kiss upon her very red lips. He let her go, and she wiped the remnants of her lipstick of his face.

"My dear, this color looks much better on me than you."

The Bentley was waiting for them in the drive and the footmen helped the four in. Marjorie twittered and cooed, obviously looking for fulsome compliments about her that Robert wouldn't give. They would choke him and God would strike him if he told such a gross lie. Jeffery sat ill at ease and shifted in his seat.

"Do we have to stay long?"

"About three hours. The Duc likes his cards; it's his one enjoyment in life. He's very old and doesn't see very well. His family arrives Christmas morning and then leaves shortly after dinner."

"How long have you been friends with him?" Jeffery asked.

Robert knew that Jeffery was asking if this old man knew that Robert didn't age. "We met about fifteen years ago at a mutual friends house in Marseilles. He was blind as a bat then too."

"Are there going to be a lot of people there tonight?"

Gina answered. "Not too many, maybe fifty."

Robert laughed to himself as he heard Jeffery gulp.

"Can I just watch you? I'm not very good at cards."

"Sure. He likes to play whist. It's a very old game that not too many know how to play."

Gina added, "Just us old folk."

Jeffery laughed self-consciously, while Marjorie looked back and forth. Robert could tell that she knew something was purposely kept from her. She pursed her lips and then changed the subject.

****

Chapter Five

Robert threw open the door and welcomed the guests. "Duncan. Amanda." He gave them each a hug and kissed Amanda's cheeks.

"It was a hellish journey. The roads are almost impassable." Amanda pouted prettily. "Glad we were invited indefinitely. Car accidents are an awful way to die."

Robert smiled conspiratorially and told the footmen to leave their bags by the door. The party was not until the next week, but Gina insisted that she wanted to attend Christmas Eve Mass with Duncan. They all had plans to have a simple memorial for Fitzcairne, and Robert even agreed to set a place for him at the table tonight for dinner. The thought of Fitz and Marjorie in the same room would have been something to see, but he'd have to settle with Amanda. Maybe Amanda could put her in her place.

They all congregated in the music room where young Kent Wenton was playing. Drinks were being served and snacks were laid out for them to munch on. Jeffery hid in a corner and kept his drink in front of him. Robert saw Duncan make a point of talking with him and Jeffery did say a few sentences, but when Amanda tried, his tongue wouldn't work. He stammered a bit, but coherence was beyond him. Marjorie didn't help matters.

"Miss Darrieux, may I call you Amanda?"

"Only if I may call you Marjorie."

"Please do. I didn't know on the plane that you were a close friend of Robert's. We could have talked and gotten to know one another on that long flight."

"We were on the Concorde. The flight wasn't that long."

"It just felt that way. The seats are so small, don't you find that?"

"No, the seats fit me just fine." Amanda started to grin and then tried unsuccessfully to hide it.

"And the service on that flight. I must have waited five minutes before the steward brought me the pillow I asked for."

"He had just brought you several magazines and a second drink. There were other people he had to see to."

She went blithely on. "Maybe if he was so overworked, the airline should hire more attendants. The high cost of the ticket should provide adequate service while in the air."

Amanda looked over at Robert and winked. "I think it did. I was very comfortable. But maybe you should write to them if you're so dissatisfied."

"You're right. I should."

"Maybe you'll get a free ticket out of it."

Robert moaned silently. Amanda might be having her fun ridiculing the woman, but he knew Marjorie well enough now to know that right after Christmas she would do just as Amanda had suggested. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

After dinner Robert announced to the Americans that they were going to midnight mass since it was Christmas Eve. Did Jeffery or Marjorie wish to join them? Both declined and the four friends left for church. Stephan knew that when they returned they would have their own little service eulogizing their friend Fitz. He found himself a dark corner and waited for their return. He had a tape recorder and planned on recording what they said. Maybe they would mention something that wasn't in any chronicle. He loved adding anecdotes that made his immortals more human. When he died, he wanted the de Valicourts' story whole and unblemished. Mostly he wanted them to outlive him.

He heard their car pull in and the soft voices as they made their way into the small chapel on the estate. He had mikes planted in four different places by the altar and two in the back. He sat back and listened to them talk.

"Brrrr, it's cold. It's almost as bad as Seacouver."

"Amanda, it's Christmas. All we need is a little snow." Robert put his arm around her and rubbed up and down on her arm.

"I've spent Christmas's in the States, in France, in England, but my favorite was when I was on a little Greek island. It was warm and cozy and Dimitre gave me some gorgeous diamonds as a present."

"I'm sure that made you feel warm all over." Duncan commented.

"Well, they might have been a little hot." Amanda admitted.

Gina gasped melodramatically. "You accepted stolen diamonds?"

"I had time. I've kept them safe for when I might need them."

"And Dimitre?" Gina asked, smiling.

"Long dead, I assume. His activities may have ended his life prematurely."

Robert shook his head. "Was he your boyfriend for long?"

"We had three wonderful weeks together and then he had to go back to the mines in 

South Africa. I unfortunately never heard from him again."

Duncan straightened up. "I'm sure we'd love to hear more about your romantic interludes, but we're here to honor Fitz."

The other three lost their animation simultaneously. Duncan took a box of candles and set each one upon their holders. Then he took out a bag from inside his coat. He unwrapped something and set it down. Then he took out a box of matches.

"This candle was one that Fitz brought when we said our good-byes to Darius. He lit it and placed it on the bow of the barge as we spread Darius' ashes in the Seine." Duncan lit the candle. "I thought it would be nice to use this for our little ceremony." He used the candle to light the first candle on the little altar. Duncan went down on his knees and bowed his head.

Stephan was moved. These immortals missed their friend a great deal. Fitz was instrumental in bringing Gina and Robert together. So was Duncan. If Stephan was honest with himself, he would have to admit he missed Fitz as well. He was such a pompous fellow, but he always made Angelina smile. When the immortals finished and left, Stephan crept out of his corner and lit a candle himself. He bowed his head and said his own silent goodbye. 

As he left the small chapel he returned to the house to find out where the immortals had gone. He wandered the halls looking for sounds of laughter or conversations. What he found shocked him. In the large ballroom on the second floor, the four immortals were sparring. They were wearing their formal church clothes and their shoes clicked in time to the clanging of the steel as the blades met in mock combat. This however wasn't what stopped the Watcher in his tracks. It was the sight of Marjorie, the mother from hell, standing in the shadows observing the swordplay. He had never seen her so quiet. Didn't know she was capable of it.

He couldn't decide what action to take. She had to be removed from the scene. What if one immortal impaled another and she saw it? He could slip his hand over her face and drag her out. No that was out, she'd scream bloody murder. When he had caught Jeffery it only took a ruse to get rid of him, but the mother wouldn't be convinced so easily. No matter how elegant the plan, she would be impervious to it. What he had to do was stop the sparring. It was the best solution for getting the job done, but it might result in the termination of his employment. He wasn't sure how Robert would react. He had never openly admitted to knowing about their swords. He stood straight and stiff. A careful mask of indifference was etched on his face. He walked around the corner and entered the ballroom through a different door.

He cleared his throat loudly. All four swords stopped simultaneously. He had to school his features not to smile at their comedic surprise. One foot in front of the other, he made his way to Robert.

He whispered quietly, "I'm sorry to disturb you sir, but you have an audience at the other door. Would you like to invite *her* in?"

"Her? Marjorie?" His voice cracked.

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you for the warning."

"It's my job."

Stephan turned around to leave and let the corners of his mouth rise in a smile. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 

Robert watched his butler leave. This was the first indication that Stephan probably knew a little of what he was. He definitely wasn't shocked by the swordplay, but was nervous of Marjorie observing them. Fencing wasn't scary, except when you slice your opponent and it heals before your eyes. He didn't want to face her tonight. Explanations would have to wait for the next day.

"I'm getting tired. Why don't we call it a night."

Neither of the other immortals had heard what Stephan had said, but they agreed without a fuss.

Gina took Duncan's arm and Robert offered his to Amanda. The four of them left the room, each carrying their swords. Robert had placed his friends in the same wing as he and Gina, and when they came to Duncan's and Amanda's room they all said goodnight and separated.

"What did Stephan want?" Gina asked as soon as they closed the door to their room.

"Marjorie was watching us."

"Spying? That woman was spying on us?"

"That's what he said. As we were talking I saw movement, so I'm sure he was telling the truth." Robert trusted Stephan implicitly. His butler wouldn't lie no matter how much he despised Marjorie.

"Wonder how long she was there hiding?"

"We were gone, remember? She was probably snooping around and when we arrived she hid."

"The sounds of the swords drew her out."

Robert agreed. "That is the most reasonable answer."

"I feel violated. What if one of us were challenged? How would we keep her away?"

"It's definitely something to consider."

Robert went to sleep troubled. 

The morning didn't bring him any closer to a solution. He made it down to breakfast before Duncan and Amanda. Gina was doing some correspondence. Marjorie was seated at the table. A plate of sweet breads sat there and she was eating and perusing the newspaper. Jeffery hadn't come down yet.

"Good morning, Marjorie. I trust you slept well?"

"Yes, I did."

"Even despite your nocturnal wanderings?" he inquired, feigning innocence.

She didn't even blush. "I couldn't sleep. I thought a walk would do me good."

He loosened his anger on her. "My wing of the house is not a place for you to be in the middle of the night. If you want to see it, let Gina know. I'm sure she'd show it to you during the day."

"She has. I was never told that I couldn't go there alone. Are you doing something illegal?" 

"No. But at night, I like my privacy. That ballroom is my exercise room. Sometimes I work out in there without clothes. Even my staff knows that at night they should not intrude. During the day it's fine. At night," and he turned and stared straight in her eyes, "It's off limits. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my lord."

He hated when she did that. To him, it sounded almost mocking.

"It's Christmas morning, we have presents to open."

Gina went up to wake Duncan and Amanda up. Robert waited down by the huge tree with Jeffery and Marjorie. Duncan walked into the room carrying a huge Hefty bag filled with wrapped gifts. Amanda helped him assemble them under the tree.

"Where's my present?" she asked as she looked on the tags of each package she put under the tree.

"I can tell you they're not diamonds."

Robert and Gina laughed, remembering the tale Amanda had told them the night before.

"Emeralds and rubies are just as nice."

"I'm sure they are."

When they were all under the tree, Duncan and Amanda sat down on the couch, with her practically in his lap. Her hands were rummaging around inside his shirt.

"I bet you hid it in a pocket."

He slapped her hands. "Amanda, cut that out. It's too big to fit in my pockets."

Robert couldn't stop laughing. "He gave it to me for safe keeping, as I gave him Gina's for the same reason. Women can never be trusted."

Robert noticed Jeffery and his mother sitting there quiet and looking uncomfortable. "Come let's all open one. I'll be Santa."

"You have the red nose for it," Gina teased him.

"It was Rudolf who had the red nose," Marjorie commented curtly.

That ended the teasing. Robert passed out all the gifts, with Jeffery getting the most. Robert had not been able to stop buying him things since they had met. Every history book, or old painting he saw that reminded him of something, was charged and placed in a closet to give to the boy for Christmas. Gina had tried to do the same for Marjorie, but she ended up buying her clothes and accessories. She even splurged on a small Faberge egg, even though it was for Christmas and not Easter. She just ran out of ideas.

When the presents were all open Robert gave Duncan a look and the Highlander left the room. He came back with two packages and Stephan. He handed one to Gina and the other to Amanda. Stephan stood awkwardly to the side of the room. Robert nodded his thanks to Duncan. The women opened up the boxes. Gina's had a cameo necklace with a picture of Duncan and Fitzcairn inside. She went over and kissed him.

"Thank you, Duncan. I love it."

Amanda tore off her paper and found a cameo also inside. But hers contained a picture of her and Rebecca.

"Duncan, this is your year for sentimental gifts."

"No, Amanda, this is a year for family. Robert has just found a nephew. Things are bright and shiny for him. But we always need to remember those who are gone."

"Like Fitz and Rebecca."

"That's right."

Robert couldn't talk. Duncan was right. This was the year for family. Then he remembered his butler in the corner. He went over to the tree and brought out a wrapped box.

"Stephan have a seat. This is for you from Gina and myself."

He handed him the small box.

Stephan smiled self-consciously and opened it. A very old bottle of single malt whiskey was inside along with newly cut roses on each side.

"To another of our family."

"Thank you sir." He got up to leave. Robert stood up and patted him on the back.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Stephan thought he was going to cry. To be truly counted as one of them. That Robert really thought of him as part of his family… he thanked God for this, for them. It also made him even more determined to protect them. Nothing would harm them as long as he was their Watcher.

****

Chapter Six

New Year's Eve found the house in an uproar. Professional decorators had been called in to help. Robert and Gina were sniping at each other and Duncan tried his best to act as peacemaker. Marjorie hadn't changed and even Amanda was failing to find humor in her anymore. Stephan tried to make things run as smoothly as possible, but Gina kept changing her mind and then Marjorie would interject something that was just so outlandish that Gina gave in just to keep the peace. The different temperaments were making his life hell.

Robert made it a habit to disappear often with Jeffery. Sometimes Duncan would join them; often it was just the two of them. Stephan found out by accident that they were going through the proverbial attic, categorizing "antiques". They found an authentic Louis XIV desk. It was in bad shape and Jeffery begged to be able to restore it. Robert found an empty room and had the desk moved in there. Stephan made sure that Jeffery had all the supplies necessary and it kept the boy busy for hours.

Stephan also did his best to keep track of the mother at all times. He had a feeling that she was going to sneak into his immortals' room and search it. Several times he caught her heading in that direction and he would intercept her and steer her back to the main rooms. It was the longest week of his life.

On New Year's Eve day, he was too busy to keep her in sight. The preparations were taking up all his time. Guests started arriving at six. Stephan had a brand new tux and he stood guard at the front door and observed everyone who entered. The band was set up in the formal ballroom and a string quartet was in the back music room where the guests could congregate and mingle without having to dance. The game room had tables set up so cards could be played, and the billiard table was also available for guests to use.

Robert and Gina stood at the entryway and greeted each guest as they came in. Duncan and Amanda were dancing. Jeffery and his mother were standing next to Robert so he could introduce his new nephew from America. Stephan felt proud and his demeanor reflected it totally. At seven, the hosts left the entryway and began circulating. Stephan stayed by the front door, guarding. His aching feet were ignored and he made his tired back withstand the torture. 

At ten, Robert announced dinner. In the long hall, just outside the ballroom, a thirty-foot table was filled with food. Several bars were set up to make drinks for all the guests. Stephan placed a footman at the front door and walked around to make sure everything was as it should be. The food was set out correctly and the extra cases of liquor were kept close by for easy replenishing. He next went upstairs and checked the rooms there. Everything was running smoothly. Heading for the music room he was stopped by Gina.

"Stephan, you haven't eaten anything. I insist you sit right here and eat everything on this plate."

"Thank you, Angelina, maybe I will."

"What would you like to drink? I'll run and get it for you."

"Water is fine." He felt so guilty having her wait on him, but he was tired and hungry.

She came back quickly with a large glass of ice water. With his stomach filled, he felt refreshed. "Thank you so much."

"I'm going to head back to the guests. Don't let yourself get run down. I don't know what we'd do without you." She bent down and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

His heart hammered in his chest. He was so damned lucky.

Fortified by the food, he resumed his rounds. During his second pass through the music room, he happened to notice that Robert and Duncan were missing. He went searching for the immortal women and found them dancing with guests, not with their men. Jeffery was also dancing with a young lady, a daughter of a good country family. The girl was flirting and the boy was blushing. Stephan wished he could watch them some more, but he was beginning to worry. What if another immortal had come? The mother, where was she? His heart started racing as the ramifications hit him. He hadn't seen her in all the rooms that he had all ready checked. That left upstairs and outside as the only answers. If it was another immortal, outside would be his best bet. The mother was missing and if there happened to be another immortal involved all hell could break loose. 

He took a side exit and took a walk around the grounds. The band's music drifted on the wind and the guests' voices could be heard as a continual hum. He couldn't make out any noises out of the ordinary so he continued on. The garden was empty, as was the green house. On the west side of the park, there was a secluded piece of property that Robert favored for his duels. If another immortal was involved that would be were he would go. It was such a long walk, and he dreaded it, especially in his tired condition. But if it was a challenge, he had no choice but to check it out. Then, there was the specter of the mother to worry about.

He checked the small revolver that he kept inside a sheath on his ankle. It was ready and loaded. Returning it to its home he braced himself for the walk. The grounds were dark as he left the reflected light from the party. He wished now he had thought to bring a torch. Resigned to the lack of illumination he continued. As he came even to the trees, he heard voices arguing. One was a woman's and the other was Robert. Slipping behind a giant oak he leaned against the trunk and listened. His breath came in gasps and he had to wait a minute until it calmed enough for him to hear distinct words.

"I know he's here and I want him out of there now."

"He's dancing with some local girls and he's having a wonderful time. Let him stay."

"Jeffery Valicourt does not need to be around immortals and the game. He should be living a normal life and not have to worry about getting caught in the crossfire."

"It's his life. Let him choose."

"He doesn't stand a chance against everything you can offer him. It just isn't safe. You should let him go."

"I won't. He's family and I want him with me."

"I will take him."

Robert drew his sword. "No you won't."

She drew hers. "He belongs in Washington DC with his friends and his projects. It's my duty to see that he isn't seduced out of the life he deserves into some shady underground environment where people like us fight duels with a sword to the death."

"I will always protect him. No immortal will come after him."

"You don't know that!" she screamed in agony. Then she lunged for Robert.

Stephan stepped back sharply with her first thrust. Regaining his equilibrium, he started looking for her Watcher and anyone else who might be observing. He had full confidence that Robert could defeat this woman and gave little thought to the battle itself.

After going only a few yards he came upon Duncan. The immortal was leaning against a tree and he had his sword at his side. Every move the combatants took registered in those eyes, yet his stance was of relaxed watchfulness. Stephan crept around him and continued his search. He made it around to the back side of the wooded area when he came across the other Watcher.

"Stephan Wetzlau." He flashed his wrist.

"Tyler Gibson. You've got a bogie on the opposite side of me."

"Female, about fifty or sixty?" he asked with trepidation.

He pulled up the night goggles. "Yep. Looks like her. Came up right behind the three immortals." 

"Do they know she's there?" 

"Don't think so."

"So, why did your assignment come and challenge de Valicourt?"

"She took in a daughter a couple of decades ago. Raised her for about twenty years and they stayed pretty close. Then Nicholas Ward came to town. He tried to romance both women and in the meantime he was setting up a takeover bid on her company. When Wanda found out about the double cross, it was too late. The company was his and her daughter was completely under his spell. Wanda did her best to talk to the young girl but she wouldn't listen. Ward got furious at Wanda's continued harassment he just up and killed the girl, then challenged Wanda. She disappeared out of Paris."

"But why Robert de Valicourt?"

"He looks remarkably like Ward and she's seeing another protégé getting too close to people he shouldn't. Her motives are pure, but I think she's a little unbalanced. She hasn't been the same since the girl's death."

Stephan looked with sympathy upon the woman. She was going to die. Robert didn't understand, and she was too far gone to listen to reason. In another respect Robert was also too far gone. He wanted Jeffery and nothing was going to stop him.

Suddenly the sounds of the clashing swords stopped. Lightning hit the air. The two Watchers crouched down instinctively. Gibson pulled the goggles to his face. "Your bogey's catching the show all right. You going to do something or are you going to let de Valicourt and MacLeod handle it?"

"I'll take care of it. Sorry about your assignment."

"It's the game. I knew when we showed up here that it would be the end of her. She was too emotional and over the edge."

Stephan said good-bye and continued around to where the mother was still standing. The quickening was long over, but Robert and Duncan still stood in the darkness talking softly to each other. Taking very slow steps, he inched closer and closer. The mother was still in the same place, observing. Would she come out and admit what she saw? Panic coursed through him in waves. She looked in his direction, abruptly screamed, and ran towards the house. Both immortals stiffened and took off after her. Stephan was in no condition to run. He ambled painfully back towards the house cursing himself for his indecision. He should have knocked her out, waited for the immortals to leave and then killed her. That would have been the smart thing to do. He failed.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Robert and Duncan caught up to Marjorie just before she reached the house. Each man grabbed one arm and forcefully led her through the garden to the shed in the back. She fought every inch of the way.

"You murdering bastards. I saw you cut off a woman's head. You belong in jail; oh what have I gotten my poor Jeffery into." She barely paused before each sentence.

"Calm down. This can be explained," Robert tried to reason with her, but she kept blubbering on in the same vein.

Robert turned to Duncan. "We can't let her go back into the house before the guests leave."

"I'll stay with her and you can go in and say your good-byes."

Just then they heard a noise. "Help me! They're going to kill me!" Marjorie screamed out.

The door flew open and Gina entered, swinging her sword around.

"My dear, she's asking you to rescue her from us."

"Robert. Duncan. What's going on here?"

"He killed someone. You've got to escape." Then she stopped dead as Gina's sword became visible to her. "You too? My God, I'm surrounded by psychopaths."

Gina lowered the sword. "We have a problem," she commented wryly.

"I'll tie her up and then you two go back to the party," Duncan repeated.

"I have to change first."

Duncan laughed. "Yes, you do."

Robert looked down at his ripped clothes. He was so tired. His worst nightmares had just come true. 

Gina put her arm around him. "Who was it?"

They left the shed so Marjorie wouldn't over hear his explanation.

"A woman from Washington DC came to save her precious friend from my evil clutches. I tried talking to her. She wouldn't listen. The only way she was going to leave is if I handed Jeffery over to her. I refused to cave to blackmail and then she drew her sword and we fought."

"Was she any good?"

"Not in the least. I played with her for awhile hoping she would give up and run away or something. I wouldn't have chased her. But she kept at it doggedly till I tired and took her head."

"If she had come during the day, we could have all talked about this rationally."

"My dear. That woman didn't have the ability to talk rationally. She flew directly to France and from the airport drove to the chateau. She had plans to sneak into the house and kidnap Jeffery and drag him back to the States. It was just lucky that Duncan felt her presence and we went to investigate."

Gina gasped. "She broke into the house?"

"We found her upstairs in the wing Jeffery and Marjorie are staying in. She hadn't entered their rooms yet, she was trying each door, though."

"She would have stayed in Jeffery's room till he went to bed and then make him leave? It sounds a little farfetched to me."

"I don't know what her plans were. All I knew was that we had to get her out of the chateau before one of the guests saw her."

They made it to a back entrance and opened the door and climbed the stairs to the second floor. After a few turns they made it to their wing and their bedroom. Robert took a quick shower and changed to a different tux. They could always say they came up for a quickie or something. It was better than the truth.

"What about Jeffery? What do we tell him?"

"As soon as the guests leave, we'll tell him about his mother and then go bring her into the house. Maybe between the three of us, we can calm her down."

Robert looked at the clock and it read two-thirty. Surely the guests would be ready to leave by now? They descended the stairs and looked out at the mass of people still present. Robert groaned. Gina smiled and began circulating. A waiter with a tray of drinks came by and Gina snagged two, one for her and one for him. After handing him the glass she bent down and whispered into the waiter's ear. He nodded and then disappeared.

"What did you say to him?"

"I told him to stop serving drinks."

Robert smiled. His wife was devious, but that was only one reason why he loved her so. It took another hour, but every last guest soon left. Stephan was at the front door making sure everyone made it to their cars. He noticed that he was limping. This evening must have been more difficult for him than he had realized. This would take some thinking on his part. Stephan was indeed getting old, but he was a proud man. He wouldn't take to getting his responsibilities lessened. Maybe Gina would know what to do. There was also the possibility that he knew something about their immortality; although nothing had ever been said on either side. How long had Stephan been with them? And not question about what was going on. He shook his head, he'd have to worry about that later.

Robert went out to the shed and told Duncan it was all clear. Marjorie was sitting down on a lawn chair, sulking, from what he could see.

"Have you told Jeffery yet?"

"What?" she interrupted. "My boy knows about you being murderers? I can't believe my innocent son could be a party to this madness."

"No," he refused to look at her. "He's with Amanda and Gina. I'm hoping that Gina is telling them both."

Duncan snickered, "Chicken."

The three of them went into the house with Marjorie finally free from her bonds, but her mouth just wouldn't stop.

"I'm taking my boy out of this house tomorrow morning. Then I'm going to call the police and have you arrested for murdering that poor woman. She was pleading with you, yet you kept on cutting her with your sword thing. You had no mercy and then you just cut off her head." With each passing word, her voice became more shrill.

Robert let her rant and rave, hoping she'd tire herself out. What a joke. They entered the house through another side door and passed right by Stephan.

"Go to bed," he told his butler. "We can handle this."

"Yes, sir."

"I can't believe that I let my innocent boy become seduced by…"

Robert finally lost his patience. "Would you shut up woman." He glared at her with fury. He was still tired from the quickening and he didn't want to deal with her complaints.

They entered the big ballroom on the third floor. Gina and Jeffery were sitting on the floor talking quietly. Gina smiled at him reassuringly and Jeffery helped her to stand up.

"Mother," he asked tentatively, "how are you doing?"

"How do you expect I'm doing? I saw Robert swing a sword and cut off a woman's head. He's a murderer and I want to leave here immediately."

"Go ahead, but I'm staying here."

"What? How can you be so dense? Some night you're going to go to sleep and never wake up. I'll be frantic and the police…"

"Mother stop being so melodramatic."

She pulled herself up. "I know what I saw. You'd be upset too if you saw Robert cut off someone's head. And that poor girl said she was a friend of yours." Then she shut up. She caste furtive glances around her and just stood her ground.

"A friend of mine? Who?"

"Wanda something or other."

Robert took a deep breath. "Thank you Marjorie," he said quietly under his breath.

"Wanda? I know a Wanda from work. We went out once or twice but she wasn't really a friend, just an acquaintance." Jeffery turned puzzled eyes to Robert.

"The woman thought we were holding you hostage and doing unspeakable things to you. I told her you were here of your own free will, but she wouldn't listen. I dragged her kicking and screaming from the house so we could talk in private. Then she pulled a sword, and I defended myself."

Marjorie shrieked. "Defended yourself!? You cut off her head. Then God got mad at you and made lightning come down and not even that would kill you. You're a freak, evil. I have to get my baby outta here."

Then she stopped and her eyes narrowed, as he stared steadily at her son. "You came here last summer and left. You wouldn't tell me what was going on, but something scared you."

"That's right, mother."

"You saw what I saw. You knew but didn't tell me." Then she started wailing. "And I got you mixed up in it again. It's all my fault. If I hadn't come here and insisted that they bring you here, none of this would have happened. You ran away and I told them where you were. Oh God, it's all my fault."

Things were escalating out of control. Robert looked at Jeffery expecting to see revulsion and disgust. Yet the boy surprised him.

"She was like you?"

He had skipped over much of what his mother had said and zeroed in on the revelation. His friend from work was immortal. "Yes."

"Mom, this has been a very long night. I just want to go to bed and not think about it for a few hours."

"But, he's murderer."

"No, he's not. But I just can't deal with this all now."

"Excellent idea." Gina spoke up. "Things always look better in the morning. Marjorie, let me escort you to your room."

Marjorie let Gina take her arm and Jeffery followed behind. Robert looked at Duncan, who shrugged his shoulders and made his own way to his room where Amanda was no doubt waiting up for him.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 

Stephan couldn't sleep. The evening had been horrendous, out of his worst nightmare. His feet and back were killing him, but he couldn't fall asleep. After switching sides for the millionth time, he gave up and got out of bed. His eyes were burning and he could hardly make out the time on the clock. It looked like it said five o'clock. The house would be getting up in an hour, at least the staff that hadn't worked the night before. Robert was always conscientious about not overworking his people.

He slipped on his robe and walked slowly, painfully out of his room. The house was still quiet and he basked in the solitude. The library seemed like a good choice so he started to go there. Then he heard a noise. Tilting his head, he listened carefully. Upstairs. He changed directions, but before he got to the stairs he could hear clearly what was going on. Marjorie was lugging a large suitcase down the stairs, all the time talking to herself.

"I will not stay under the roof of a murderer. He should be in jail and looks like I'm the only one who's willing to put him there. Poor Jeffery must be scared out of his wits, not to want to help me. Well, I'm not scared. I know my civic duty. A woman; that man killed a poor defenseless woman. I bet I'm next. You get on the wrong side of Robert de Valicourt and he cuts off your head. He's dangerous and my baby shouldn't be anywhere near him. She was probably married with a bunch of kids. Now they're going to be orphans, but what does he care. After I tell the police about it, they can come and get the body and arrest that evil man."

With every passing word Stephan felt an increasing amount of panic. He couldn't let his immortals get embroiled in such a scandal. She would never be able to get the charge to stick. The dead immortal's body was gone. The dead immortal had no family; no one would even knew she was missing. Robert de Valicourt was a respected nobleman and Marjorie was American. The authorities would laugh in her face when she told them that Lord de Valicourt goes around cutting people's heads off. But that didn't matter. Robert and Angelina would not like the publicity those charges would give them. It was up to him to stop her. He turned and quietly returned to his room.

He picked up the phone and called Joe Dawson. MacLeod's watcher was staying at an inn in town. Dawson said to call him if he was needed, but he would stay there, out of everyone's hair until the Highlander decided to leave. 

"Dawson, Wetzlau here. We have a huge problem. Marjorie saw the battle tonight and saw Robert take the head."

"Oh my God."

"She's ranting and raving about the police and getting justice for the poor dead woman. I have to stop her. The de Valicourts do not need her kind of publicity."

"What are you gonna to do?"

"Stop her, permanently."

"What? You can't do that."

"As the de Valicourts' Watcher, it is up to me to clean up this mess. None of us can afford the scandal."

"You can't kill her."

"I'm just calling to let you know, Dawson."

Stephan hung up the phone, still hearing Dawson scream for him to wait. He knew what he had to do. Protecting his immortals from evil mortals, was his obligation. Protecting the immortal's secret was the job of all Watchers, which is why he called Dawson to inform him of what he planned. Dawson would now do all he could to protect him from the law, if he got caught. He couldn't think of that now. He had a mission.

His tux jacket was still sitting on the chair where he had thrown it. Picking it up, he retrieved his gun from the side pocket. Pulling another clip from his dresser, he loaded it and went to find The Mother from Hell. His mind was clear. He knew what he had to do. He could hear her swearing at the foot of the stairs. She was bent over her suitcase, breathing heavily, obviously resting from the trip down the stairs. At least she wasn't babbling anymore. How in the hell did she expect to get to the village?

"I can't let you leave." Stephan raised the gun and aimed it at her.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Robert heard someone knocking at his door. He tried to open his eyes, but they were glued shut. Who did that?

"Robert, it's me Duncan. You've got to get up."

"What the hell?"

"Robert." He sounded so persistent.

"Go back to bed. What ever it is, it can wait till morning."

"Robert. Get up now!"

Gina rolled over. "You'd better see what he wants."

Robert threw off the covers and walked blindly to the door. His head was pounding and his legs felt like rubber. Feeling the bolt, he unlocked the door. Duncan pushed his way in.

"Your butler is about to kill Marjorie. They're downstairs and he's holding a gun on her."

Robert stiffened, fully alert now. The two immortals ran down the hall taking the stairs two at a time. Sprinting as fast as they could, they ran towards the other side of the house. Robert came to a skidding halt and saw Stephan, just as Duncan had described, pointing a gun at Marjorie who looked liked she was about to pass out from fright.

Robert tried to calm himself. Breathe in and out. "Stephan, please lower the gun."

The man jerked to attention. "She intends to ruin you. To make a spectacle of this noble family. I can't let that happen."

"No she won't. Her son is heir to all of this. Above everything, the woman is an opportunist; she won't let anything get in the way of her son inheriting all this money."

"The woman was sneaking out of the house, running to the police."

"Stephan, please lower the gun and we can talk about it."

His butler turned tortured eyes on him. Robert carefully walked in front of the gun. With his left hand he took the gun carefully from the old man's fingers and enveloped him in a bear hug. Huge sobs racked the butler's body. 

Duncan went over to Marjorie and picked up the suitcase. "I'll carry this back upstairs for you."

Robert heard the two of them leave, but he never let go of Stephan. "Trust me," Robert implored. "I won't let her drag us through the mud." He began to pat the man's back. The sobs slowed down.

Robert used both hands and pushed the man back so he could look into his eyes. "I love the fact that you want to protect me. I feel honored to have inspired such devotion. But I can take care of myself. I won't let a silly woman get the best of me. I want Jeffery in my life. If I lost my head tomorrow, I want the satisfaction of knowing that this estate is still in the de Valicourt family. The boy has a heart and a sense of honor. I respect him and feel proud to call him kin, as Duncan would say. We all have to put up with the bad to get the good. I'm willing to cater to Marjorie, within reason, to get Jeffery. I owe her, in that respect."

"Because she bore him?"

"That's right. Doesn't mean I don't wish he had a different mother, but we do the best we can with what we have. She won't be going to the cops. I will deal with her and she'll leave here satisfied."

Stephan gave him a tremulous smile.

"Go to bed. You're exhausted, as am I. And don't worry, that's an order from your employer."

"Goodnight, sir."

"Goodnight, Stephan.

Robert sat down on the stairs and bowed his head. God, that had been close. He removed the clip from the gun as Duncan came down the stairs.

"Thanks for tucking her in," he said tongue in cheek.

"Everything okay with him?"

"I hope so."

Duncan helped him to his feet. They returned slowly to their rooms.

"Duncan, how did you know what was going on?"

"I came down for a drink and saw them."

Robert looked at his friend. It was such a blatant lie. If Duncan didn't want to tell him, he wouldn't push. This was the second time that the Highlander had knowledge that he didn't know where he could have gotten it from. Robert smothered a yawn, then let another take him over.

"Goodnight, Robert," Duncan said as they got to their rooms.

Robert waved and entered his room. 

Gina lifted her head. "Did you save Stephan?"

"Yes, dear."

She pulled up the covers, making room for him to get in the bed. He laid down and she covered him with the blankets and her body. Sighing deeply, he slid back into sleep.

****

Chapter Seven

Stephan awoke at the sound of his door opening. He looked up and saw Robert standing there. Embarrassment flooded his face. Not only did he not take care of it, but he got caught as well.

Robert sat at the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Tired."

"I bet you ache all over."

He nodded.

"You followed Marjorie last night, didn't you. You saw the fight."

Stephan's heart stopped beating, then resumed at a fast pace. "I did." He couldn't lie. He was well and truly caught.

"You're not afraid of me?"

How could he be afraid of Robert? Where were these questions leading? "No," he said carefully.

"You've known about this for awhile, maybe."

He gulped. "For a short time."

"And you still wish to stay here as my butler?"

Relief filled his chest. Robert wasn't going to let him go. "I do." Anything was preferable to leaving.

"I'm sorry then, you're going to have to put up with Marjorie."

"I know, sir." He felt ridiculous lying in bed with his employer looking down at him.

"Take the rest of the day off. Sleep and get your strength back. You know how demanding I can be."

Robert patted him on the leg and got up to leave.

What was Robert going to do now? Would he be treated any different? This could be the chance of a lifetime. But it was against all the Watcher codes. But Robert didn't know about the Watchers, he rationalized. Around and around the arguments went, till he was dizzy. Without realizing it, he drifted off to sleep. Fantasies filled his dreams of Robert and Angelina discussing each battle with him and asking him his opinion on them.

The phone woke him up several hours later. It was Dawson.

"So, is everything taken care of?"

Not exactly the way he had imagined, but, "Yes, everything is fine."

"Do you need for me to get transportation for you back to Headquarters?"

"No, Dawson. I'm fine right where I am."

"But Wetzlau, I was under the impression that you were going to kill that Marjorie person."

"I didn't, okay? Now leave me in peace."

Stephan hung up the phone, and laid back down. A stray thought hit him. Why hadn't he made the connection before? Wasn't it Joe Dawson who had gone up before a tribunal because his immortal knew about him? He never paid much attention to the Watcher gossip. His life was too busy to worry about what went on elsewhere in the world. He sent in his reports and ignored almost everything else. But that thought wouldn't go away. Dawson must have called MacLeod, and MacLeod told Robert, and both came down last night. To save her? To help *him*? He smiled. With hindsight, he wasn't sure if he could have pulled the trigger or not. In the woods, he had delayed long enough for the opportunity to pass. Taking a deep breath he admitted to himself that he was glad not to have had to actually kill her. Turning in his bed, he found a comfortable position and went to sleep. His aching body was forgotten in slumber.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Robert left Stephan's room and returned to the main dining room. Duncan and Amanda were eating. They planned on returning to the barge after brunch. It was much too late to call the meal breakfast. In fact it was way past lunch too.

"It was a New Year's Eve I won't forget in a hurry."

Duncan nodded. "You really think you can square things away with Jeffery's mother?"

"I have to. If she weren't so greedy, I'd be nervous."

"What about your butler? You keeping him?"

Robert jerked his head up with surprise. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I can't think why, but I wanted to make sure."

"You can't buy that kind of loyalty. And I surely wouldn't want to callously get rid of someone who has it for me and Gina."

"I don't blame you. If I had a friend like that, I'd take him everywhere I went."

"Everywhere?"

"Definitely. Wouldn't you Amanda?"

She smiled. "I would. In this lifetime you've become very lucky. A new nephew and a friend willing to kill to protect you. Can't ask for more than that."

Duncan and Amanda shared a look that intrigued Robert. They knew something he didn't. "Tell me."

Amanda turned innocent eyes on him. "Tell you what?"

Damn, he wouldn't get anything out of them now.

They left an hour later. Gina cried as usual, when Duncan bent down to kiss her.

"We're only going to the barge. Come visit us."

The four immortals waved goodbye. 

Gina leaned onto Robert. "Now we have to face the dragons," she said reluctantly.

They walked back into the house to wait for the other Valicourts to wake up and come downstairs.

The two Americans had planned on staying with them for another four days. Robert planned several outings that would hopefully distract Marjorie from her obsession of him as a killer. Robert wasn't sure what Jeffery said to her that night, but she never mentioned the New Year's Eve incident again. She was careful not to be left in a room with them alone, and her obnoxious chatter had decreased significantly. It was actually a relaxing and enjoyable time.

A shipment of varnish arrived that he and Jeffery had been waiting for. The desk had been stripped and cleaned and now they were going to finish it. Robert remembered buying the desk brand new, but couldn't recall when it had been relegated to the attic. He was happy that Jeffery liked it so well. He planned on having it shipped to the States as a present for the boy. To Jeffery, the act of restoring the desk was all he wanted. Robert could tell this, by the reverence he showed in each stroke of the cloth or brush.

With two days left of Jeffery's vacation, he and Robert went up to the room to add the last coat of the varnish. Robert sat in the chair and watched his "nephew" apply the color.

"Are you going to come back?" Robert asked, fearing the reply.

Jeffery stopped mid-stroke and looked at him. "Am I invited?"

Robert shook his head sadly. "Jeffery, you are invited here twenty four hours a day, seven days a week, and all those days in a year. You must understand that you are family now. An invitation isn't needed. You can just show up and you'll be welcome."

"It's just a little hard to comprehend."

"That I would want you?"

"You can have anything in the world."

"Family is not something you can buy. All my life I've known that I can't have children. It's something you get used to and then forget about. But you are my brother's child. Admittedly several generations later, but that's how I feel. I have all these paternal feelings for you that I can't control and don't really want to. It hurts when you reject me and try to keep things impersonal between us. Life is so short, you'll be dead soon, and then I'll be alone again. But the family lives on in you. In you and in your children, the de Valicourt blood flows on."

"Tell me about your brother, Geoffrey." 

"I worshipped him. He was older than me by several years and I wanted to be just like him. But he was restless. Our father didn't understand him and they fought constantly. Then he died. Geoffrey was consumed with guilt so he married the woman father had picked out for him. They had a son and they named him Henri. Soon the guilt was gone and his natural personality surfaced. He decided to go to the West Indies because of business. For some strange reason he wanted his son with him. Anne was pregnant at the time, and feared the voyage. So Geoffrey and his son went. Anne died in childbirth."

Robert stopped, remembering his anguish at her death and wondering how to tell his brother about it. A sound made him jerk his head up. Stephan was just inside the door, standing very still.

"That's okay, come on in." He gave his butler and friend a weak smile and then continued the story.

"I wrote to him about her death. He and Henri came home for the funeral then went right back. Geoffrey hated the chateau, the family responsibilities, and everything that being an aristocrat was. So I promised to stay here and keep it for when Henri was old enough. Some years later I died, but didn't. So you see, in reality there is no de Valicourt blood in me. That's why I feel this need to share this estate, this heritage with you, because you are the true heir. Please don't deny me that." Robert poured out his heart to him, hoping for just a little understanding.

"I can't make my life here in France."

"I know. I won't ask you to."

"You did before. When we first met."

"I was excited and not really thinking things through clearly. I understand your need for independence. After all it was what drove my brother to the colonies in the first place. All I want is a place in your life."

Jeffery smiled at him. "I think I can manage that. I would feel honored to be a part of your life."

Robert closed his eyes, striving for patience. "I don't want you to feel honored. I'm not a god, just a man. I want you to want to be with me, for who I am, not what I've seen or done."

Stephan quietly stepped out. Robert barely saw him.

"But that is a part of *who* you are. Maybe as I get to know you better, I can forget that you're immortal and have been around for centuries."

He sighed in defeat. "Okay, we'll start there. I do want you to come here and visit again. And I'd really like to go other places in the world and show you things that you'd never find in text books."

Jeffery's eyes lit up. "That would be great!"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Stephan stayed mostly out of sight during the remainder of the Valicourts stay. Robert didn't treat him any different, and the few times that he ran into Jeffery, the boy acted natural around him too. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. The mother from hell was a different story. She made such a fuss the first time she saw him the next morning, telling Robert to fire him. Angelina laughed in her face. 

"Fire Stephan? The house would fall apart," she said.

Nothing more was said. Mrs. Valicourt stayed far away from him, which suited his needs just fine. Dawson left when MacLeod did. He never got a chance to question him about his role in that night's almost murder. Stephan decided to send him a cryptic message on the computer, thanking him. Only one more day and then the others would be gone and the house could get back to normal. Then he would see how his immortals treated him now that they knew, that he knew, their secret. So far, nothing had changed.

One of the biggest presents he got that Christmas was hearing about the beginning of Robert's life. At least some of it. None of it was in the chronicles. No one found out about his immortality for at least a decade. They didn't even know who his first teacher had been. Maybe now he could ask.

****

Chapter Eight

Robert and Gina took Marjorie and Jeffery to the airport for their return journey home. As soon as they got out of the car Marjorie hailed a baggage handler. The man came over with cart and they put the luggage on it. Robert paid him a large bill and he took the luggage to the check in counter for them.

Gina went with their Americans cousins and followed the baggage handler to the desk to check in themselves. Robert parked the car and entered the airport and met them at the desk. From there the four of them traversed the corridors to the concourse that they would fly out of. Gina gave Jeffery a big hug.

"Please come visit us again. Don't wait for a holiday, but jump on a plane and just come."

"Thank you Gina. The next time I can get time off from work, I will."

Next it was Robert's turn. He pulled his nephew into his arms and held him close. His throat tightened and he just couldn't get any words out.

"Thank you, Robert, for being so understanding and welcoming us into your hearts."

"Thank you, Jeffery, for being who you are."

Marjorie shook hands with Gina and then with Robert. As he held her hand, "You too, Marjorie. You're welcome to come with your son when he visits us."

"We'll see," she answered noncommittally. 

Robert and Gina watched their new relatives go through the metal detectors and disappear from sight. 

"Goodbye," he muttered sadly to himself.

Gina slid her arm around his shoulders and led him out of the airport.

"Don't worry love, they'll be back," she consoled him.

****

The End

  



End file.
